Torn
by Lost2Love
Summary: Ginny, Cho, Ivy, and Herimone were best friends. But one thing changed them all and they can never be the same.. My first story so plz read and review! 17 chap up!XD
1. Chapter 1

Torn:

Chapter 1: Beautiful Beginning

First Year Ginny's P.O.V.

'Wow! This is so cool! I finally get to start Hogwarts! From what my brothers have been telling me it's so amazing! I can't wait! I've talked to Ron's friend Hermione and she is so nice! Yes, at first she seems like a know-it-all. But once you get to know her she is so wicked. Now Hermione and I are now best friends! Merlin! Somehow Ron is best friends with HARRY POTTER!!! Harry Potter is so amazing! Ron says we get to meet him at the train ride. I can't wait for tomorrow.'

I tried to go to sleep. It was impossible from all of this excitement.

I look at the clock and it read "1:00 am". Man, that was fast. I better go to sleep if I want to make the train ride.

Merlin I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!!!

That morning…. 

"Mum!" I said while running down the stairs only in my pajamas.

Once I come down I see one black hair boy sitting at the table. Harry Potter. He turns around and sees me.

He smiles and said "Hello. I'm Harry."

I just blush and run back to my room.

'Sweet Merlin! I just had a fool out of myself in front of Harry bloody Potter!! But wait… the bigger question is… why is he here? Ron said that we were going to see at him at the train station. And bloody hell!! He saw me so ugly!! My hair wasn't even brushed! Merlin, I need to get dress!!'

After thinking that, I got a pretty outfit and took a quick shower. I slipped in to some jeans, a dark green blouse and some black shoes; I fixed my hair so that it had one side pinned.

Once I looked at the mirror and once I liked what I saw I ran back down stairs to eat breakfast.

Everyone looked at me then went back to eating (stuffing their face… for my brothers) Mum looked at me and smiled.

"You look lovely, Ginny." Mum said before hugging me to death.

I looked at the table to see there is only one seat left and its right next to Harry.

'Sweet Merlin. What do I do?

Ginny just sit there, nothing's wrong.

Nothing's wrong!!!

Yes.

I'M GOING TO SIT NEXT TO HARRY BLOODY POTTER!!!

Is that bad?

No… not at all...

Then just sit down!!!'

I sit next to Harry.

Harry looked at me and smiled. He has the cutest smile!

"I hope this time you wont run away." I blushed.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"What's your name anyway?"

Then my git of a brother butts in and says" It's not important."

I glare at Ron then turn to Harry and then said "My name is Ginny."

Harry grinned then turned back to his food. Harry didn't get to speak to me after that. But from the corner of my eye I could see that he glanced at me sometimes. But I must remember to curse my brother Ron once I learn a spell...

After Breakfast and on the train..

Right now I'm jumping up and down from excitement. Hermione is getting annoyed and I think Ron is too. But Harry is just there, laughing, I'm not sure at me or the fact Ron is turning red from being so annoyed. Either way I don't care.

I then say I'm leaving and got out of the compartment. Once I get out, I see an old friend, Ivy Resea. Her dad is my dad's best friend so Ivy and I are very close childhood friends.

Ivy is what you would call 'Rocker 'or 'Goth'. Right now she was in some wicked muggle clothes. She had long black hair and bangs that covered her blue eyes. She was wearing skinny torn jeans, red/black skeleton shirt, red converse and a black jacket. She looked wicked.

Right next to her was this oriental girl. She looked older than Ivy. She just wearing a black mini skirt with a bright blue shirt and some ballet flats.

I walk over and said "Hey Ivy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Torn:

Chapter 2: Meeting Her

Ivy's P.O.V.

I know that voice... Ginny! I turn to see Ginny come towards us. I turn to my older friend and said

"Oh no! It's Ginny! We need to run!"

"Hey that's mean, Ivy!" Ginny replied.

"You know I don't mean it."

"I know. It's just fun to say that I don't know." She smiled.

I turned to my older friend and started mouthing "crazy" to her then pointed at Ginny.

Once I saw that Ginny saw that I smiled at her innocently. She just glared at me.

I then said "Sorry" Ginny then laugh and so did I.

(A/N: I know. Crazy way to saw hi but that's how me and my friends are. Lol!)

Ginny then noticed my very confused older friend and said "Hello!"

I turn and say "Oh sorry. Cho this is my best friend Ginny. Ginny this is my other best friend Cho."

"Hello, Nice to meet you." Cho said shyly.

"Like wise." Ginny replied.

"She's from Ravenclaw. Isn't that wicked?" I added.

"Yes. What year are you in?" Cho asked Ginny.

"This will be my first year! I'm so excited!" Ginny partially yelled.

"I can see that." Cho smirked.

"I think everyone can see that." I added.

Ginny blushed almost as red as her hair. Cho then started patting Ginny on the back saying "It's alright."

I take my eyes off my friends then see that everyone is getting their robes on. I see one boy having trouble with his robes. I giggled.

Ginny and Cho then look at me. I then say "We better get in our robes." Ginny then nods and leaves the compartment.

Waiting to get sorted…

So now I'm waiting to get sorted and right now I'm hoping me and Ginny are in the same house. It won't be the same if we aren't in the same house.

After awhile the professor calls my name. I walk up and she puts this old hat on. It talks to me and says "Smart, good for Ravenclaw. But sweet and brave, Hufflepuff would be good but- GRYFFINDOR!"

I walk to the cheering table and all I hope is that Ginny gets in the same house as me.

While waiting for Ginny to be sorted I look at my fellow house members. I kept looking around until I saw the person I had been looking for.

Harry Potter, the boy who (in Ginny's words) "stole her heart". To be honest I can see why that Ginny liked him. He was very handsome in a boy-ish way. She has really good choice in boys. And he looks like a nice guy.

After what seem like a lifetime Ginny finally gets called and when the hat got even near Ginny's head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" But I could tell you that Ginny has a lot of bravery.

Then she spots me from the table and walks towards me and sits right next to me. After the last name had been called, Dumbledore raised his hands for our attentions and then said

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we being our banquet, I would like to say some words. And they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Everyone clapped.

Then at the clap of his hands all the most amazing foods piled high and everyone started to dig in.

After Ginny and I finish eating, we started to talk.

"So how was your summer? And tell me everything about your new crush on Harry!" I said excitedly

"Ivy! Don't shout it to the world!" Ginny replied in a hasty whisper.

"Sorry just excited!"

"Why may I ask?"

"Because Cho has a crush on him too! And it would be wicked if you guys could be friends!"

Ginny went silent.

"Come on, it's not that bad! You know what, let's have a sleepover and invite Cho and maybe Hermione?"

"Okay" was all Ginny said before Dumbledore had another announcement.


	3. Chapter 3

Torn:

Chapter 3: Meeting Golden Boy

Ginny's P.O.V.

After the announcement the prefects lead us to the dormitories. Then all the new first years went to bed except two girls, Ivy and I.

"Hey I have an idea." once the last person left the common room.

"What?"

"How about we go tour the school?"

"What! That's crazy! This school is too big and theres prefects that roam the halls at night!"

"More of a reason to do it."

I just stared at her like she has gone mad (which she had).

I thought about how wicked it would be if I did go. So that made up my mind.

"Okay, but as long as I don't have my brothers finding out because they tell mum and, she'll never trust me again."

Ivy smiled her evil smile, that's not good…

Ivy went up to her room then came back with something in her hand. She put a pin on my shirt the mumbled something and snaps her fingers. Then that smile came back, but even bigger.

"What did you do?" I asked with hidden fear.

"I just made you invisible, not so hard since the twins were the one who made the spell." She said causally.

I smiled "Bloody Brilliant! Now we can go for sure."

We open the door and walked down the hall before we hear the fat lady talk to us.

"Girls, what are you doing so late at night in the halls?"

"But ma' we are getting ready for tomorrow so we know where our classes are." Ivy replied innocently.

And I just nodded my head, and tried my best to look innocent.

The fat lady thought for a moment then said "Okay but don't stay to long. We don't want our house to get in trouble."

We smiled our thanks and walked off, once we were in long distance from the fat lady we put the pins on and started whispering to each other.

"That was brilliant Ivy! Why aren't you in Slytherin?"

"'Cause I'm scarier then the other Slytherin and the hat thought it would be unfair to them to have me in their house."

We both started silently laughing, and then stop when they saw a perfect. A very handsome perfect I have to add.

Credic P.O.V.

I heard giggling and foot steps so I turn to see if any one was there. I was surprising that there was no one there, maybe it was one of the many ghosts from Hogwarts that aren't seen that much, are messing with me right now.

I sigh then said "Please leave to where you come from ghost and don't mess with me anymore."

After saying that I felt like a stupid git.

I turn back around and start walking. Then I heard a sigh, I turn back around to have two girls stand at the same spot I had been talking to. I almost jumped!

"Um… Ivy I think the spell wore off." The red hair girl said while looking at her hands.

"What's ma-oh… I see what you mean…" Said the girl with the black hair.

Ivy P.O.V.

'Oopps! I guess because I sighed the spell wore off… but it's hard not to sigh when there was this cute guy right in front of us. His eyes are grey and so amazing, and he is so tall, and his voice…Aww…' I was broken of my thoughts.

"What are you lot doing out at this time of night?"

"Sorry we don't know the rules, so we thought we could go tour the school. Sorry." Ginny replied in a sad, innocent tone.

"It's Okay but try on the weekends or in the morning?"

"So you're letting us not get in trouble?"

"Yes, but don't ever do this again. Please?" he said with a smile. 'He even has a perfect smile!' I thought to myself.

"We'll try." I said this time. He smiled again.

"Okay I guess that will have to do. What are your names?"

"My name Ivy Resea and this as can tell by the hair is Ginny Weasley. What about you?"

"Credic Diggory, Hufflepuff. I guessing you both are in Ravenclaw?"

"Well you guess wrong. We are in Gryffindor, but we will take that as a compliment." Ginny Said.

"My next guess was Gryffindor." He smiled again.

"Well" he continue "You lot best be off to bed. Good night."

"'Night Credic, and be careful from those ghosts." I said sarcastic, then smiled. He blush then left.

Ginny and I then walked back to the safety of our room and promise to discuses what they thought the moment they wake up the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Torn:

Chapter 4: The Crush

It was in the next few days that Ginny and Ivy were good friends with the 'Golden boy'. He was so much fun to be with that almost every night Ginny and Ivy would go visit the handsome perfect but the weekends. That's when they have their sleepovers with Cho and Hermione. Cho had been giving problems for this group of friends. And it wouldn't be too long before something happen, but Ginny and Ivy didn't relish on that. A year later, when Ginny and Ivy were in their 3rd year, that one night, Ginny didn't go to see Cedric that night and only Ivy did.

That morning Ivy had a big grin at breakfast. Ginny had looked at her, she just looked at a certain spot. Ginny turn to see what she was looking at saw it was the one and only 'Cedric Diggory'… and he's smiling at Ivy…

Ginny P.O.V.

'OH SWEET MERLIN' I yelled in my head. 'This guy fancies Ivy! And I think she knows… Yeah, by the smile on her face. I'm glad that Ivy has a fancy and all but, I hope that bloke doesn't hurt her because if he does… he wouldn't know what hit him.'

I then break Ivy from her daze. She just glared at me and went back to eating.

"So what happen?" I asked her.

"What happen?" she said in innocent tone.

"You know what! So tell me now!" I said in a hastily whisper. Ivy then blushed and looked at her plate with great interest.

"Nothing…" she mumbled.

"Doesn't look like nothing since you and Cedric can't keep your eyes off each other…" I said excitedly

Ivy's P.O.V.

'Oh no she notice… Merlin she good! I better tell her or everyone will know'

"Okay." I sigh in defeat.

"." I said quickly.

"What?"

I took a breath and said "I'm going on a date with Cedric…"

Ginny's eyes gone wide then slowly became a big smile. Ginny hugged me in a bone-crushing hug and everyone was staring… And Cedric… Oh Merlin… Good thing today's Friday…

Cedric P.O.V.

'I see Ginny now knows I'm going on a date with Ivy.' I tried to hide my smile. Ivy looked at me and blushed. 'She looked so pretty when she blushes. But I can't wait till tomorrow when it our date… She is so pretty…' I was broken out of my thoughts when Robert told me we have to hurry if we want to make it to potions. So I got up and almost ran to Potions…


	5. Chapter 5

Torn:

Chapter 5: What a bad way to end a good day…

To say Ivy was excited was an understatement. All day you could literally see hearts in her eyes, and at lunch she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Ginny has never seen Ivy this in love and could see that it was the same for Cedric. He would always smile when Ivy caught his eye's it was too cute!!!

So Ginny arranged a special sleepover that night to help Ivy on her date that morning.

Ivy's P.O.V. at the sleepover…

Okay so Ginny making me try on every single outfit I have, Cho is working on my makeup, and Hermione is working on my hair.

We have been doing this since I came to our secret sleepover hideout (room of requirement.) and every time the outfit goes wrong they make me start all over again.

It's pure torturer…

After 5 hours of makeup, clothes, and hair-do's that hurt my head, we are final done!!!

Cho sits down in one of the bean bag chairs and looked at me with curious eyes and asks…

"Is this guy hot?"

"What guy? Do you mean Credic?"

"Yeah, that guy. Wait!? What?! Credic Diggory?"

"Yes, is there another?"

"No, it's just I heard he had a crush on me."

"So?" Ivy said with annoyance in her voice.

"So? He might be using you to get with me."

Oh Bloody Hell! She did not just say that!! Before Ivy had a chance to cuss out that so called friend in front of her, Ginny beat her to it.

"Shut the bloody hell up. Why the hell would he like you, when he's going on a date with Ivy!!!? You're just jealous that she can get a bloke that she likes and you end up no one!!!"

The Weasley temper is something not to be messed with and poor (not) Cho just doesn't understand that. I won't be surprise if Ginny cast a curse on Cho right now.

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of _Ivy_? I'm prettier and have more friends than her."

Oh hell no! She did not just say that! I'm going to hurt her so badly she'll wish she never been born!

I run to Cho and grab her hair and try ripping the hair by the roots.

Ginny stops me and Hermione stops Cho.

"I think you better leave Cho." Said Hermione after Cho calmed down a little. She glares at Ginny and I, then retorts "Fine, I don't like hanging out with muggle lovers and half breeds!" she puts her chin in the air, walk out of the room with her stuff and left Hermione crying.

Ginny P.O.V. in the morning:

Last night was horrible, Hermione was crying, Ivy was so mad that her knuckles were white, and me ready to go running after Cho so that she could apologize to Hermione, and let Ivy and me beat the snot out of her.

But we can't let that stop Ivy from enjoying her date; she needs to have fun at that date. I wake up early and look out of the room and see no one in the halls. I wake up Hermione and Ivy.

"Hey wake up!!! Ivy you have a date today!!!" I say excitedly to break the mood from last night. Ivy wakes up and looks at me demons eyes and goes back to the sleeping bag.

'Oh no, this is not good…'

"Come on Ivy get ready!!! I'm not going let you waste all the work I put in to make you look brilliant for you date!!!"

I shoved Ivy around in her bag to get her out. But somehow it was not working.

After about an hour I finally get Ivy to get ready and we barely get on time to meet Credic to see him flirting with Cho….oh this is bad…


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you guys for reviewing: I dedicate this chapter to:_

_Firebolt123: thanks_

_HarryismyHeriocsavior: sorry, I didn't know that. ___

_Selesteant: thanks so much!!!_

_It would be amazing if more people could review. It really helps me and motivates me, and now you guys are going to have to if you want these chapters to update faster. And for this chapter I want at least 5 reviews more than that would be perfect!!!! So please review and enjoy this chapter that starts all the drama… ___

**Torn**:

Chapter 6: And here comes the problems

Wow, this is really bad and Credic can sense it too I'm guessing. He turned and his eyes went big. This is not the first time he has seen Ivy mad and not the first time we have been mad at Cho before, many times she has dated or flirt with the guy we like or who likes any of us. But this _will_ be the first time we ever didn't forgive Cho for anything she has done. And be the first time Credic will ever see this. You can sense the tension in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife. So what can we do to **not** make a scene? Well on top of that list it would be to scream at that bitch and cuss her out to death… well I thought about it and didn't really believed that should be on the top of the list, so I decided to the most unexpected thing to come from a Wesley and that is to kill them with…… kindness.

I walk up to Cho and Cedric… and forced a smile with all my strength and hope it came out warmly which I know for sure that it was not…

"Hello Cho, its nice" I winced "_to see you_." Not.

She stared at me and replied "Same to you… _I guess_." She giggled.

Oh how I wish to just drag her by her wig (I mean come on!!! Whose hair is that silky and shiny? It has to be a wig.) And beat the crap out of her because magic won't be enough to express how much I truly despise her right now…

Next to me I can hear Ivy muttering words (a spell, cussing, who knows.). I see the anger in her eyes and her fists tighten at the first word being said by that… thing… Cedric has no idea on how bad we where and could tell he was in a bad position and knew he need to break the _cold, cold_ ice if anyone of us were going to stay in school… or live for that matter…

Hermione P.O.V. 

Oh, no this is bad… Ginny has that glint in her eye like she is ready to kick ass or something on that matter… And Ivy looks like she ready to bust out a spell if needed to… poor Cedric… he doesn't know the war he just brought on to himself. I better stop this in hope of not starting a fight or worst… get the teacher's involved…

"Um, hi Cedric… _Cho._ Cedric are you ready to go? Cause Ivy is ready to go, right?"

Ivy looked at me like I came out of nowhere and blushed while saying "Yes, want go Cedric?" she smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you'.

Cedric nodded happily with a smile on his face "I love to go."

Cho looked like she was going to butt in but Cedric and Ivy where already out of the entrance. All was left was me Ginny, me and… _Cho_.

Today me and Ginny are going to Hogsmeade with Ron and Harry but before the fight we had invited Cho… so now what are we going to do? Tell Ron and Harry what happen, tell Cho not to come? All these unanswered questions and I had no idea on how to answer them… and I get straight O's on all of my classes so how hard is it to just figure out what to do about Cho in a calm way and not a way that will get us in a even more dramaful (is that word? OMG I'm going insane!!) Or worst, by landing us in detention!!!

"Goodbye Cho." Is all I say before dragging Ginny with me to where I spotted Ron and Harry.

"Hey, you didn't forget I'm going with you to Hogsmeade? And Hermione I always thought you were the type of person not to forget anything since you _were _almost put in _Ravenclaw_." Cho replied in a sickly sweet voice.

I didn't turn around for her to see the blush on my angry face and kept on walking with Ginny by my side flicking Cho off, and retorting "And I always picture you as the type of person to get pregnant early in life since you, let every guy shag you and you are in _Ravenclaw_. But I guess we aren't always right. Bye bitch." She ended with a smile and a very pissed, too shocked to speak Cho and me laughing my ass off. 

Once we reached Harry and Ron, we left and were having a smashing time when a slut had to ruin it… Cho.

We were at The Three Broomsticks, Ginny and I went to get some butterbeers, when we came back we found Cho basically grabbing all of Harry attention and Harry didn't mind. But Ginny did. Once we came to the table Ginny squeezed between Harry and Cho, while glaring at Cho and grabbing all of Harry attention. Harry didn't know what was happening and for sure Ron didn't know but was a little mad to see Ginny so close to Harry.

Everything was going well until Cho asked Harry for a moment _alone_ and Harry being Harry agreed and there was nothing Ginny, and I could do about it. Cho grabbed Harry and took him outside and right in front of the window the window we where at… and you can see it perfectly…

Ginny's P.O.V.

OMG… is all I could say about what I see in front of me. One second all you see is Cho and Harry talk. Then they start getting closer and now all you see is _**MY**_ Harry getting his face sucked off by that …. Thing! There are no words on how I so badly want to go out there and jinx her to the next millennium, maybe even farther then that so that it's a curse that her family will have to face **forever…** I squeezed my bottle of butterbeer too hard and in one squeeze it broke like nothing. I open my hand to see I am bleeding but that is only physical pain, inside my heart just broke as easy as the bottle in my hand… just one squeeze and it broke… small tears in my eyes I walked out calmly with my head held high but my heart dead as it could be. Hermione followed me as I walk back to Hogwarts, worried about me and once my physical wound was healed we walk to the dorm to hopefully heal the pain in my heart and in my soul. Cho hurt me when she broke our friendship… I could handle it for so long before getting over it, but she messed with my emotions. She knew I liked Harry a lot. But I would never have thought that she was the type of person to use the guy I've loved forever against me. Yes, I have said things that were mean but if that were to ever had been me, I would have ever done that to a person no matter how pissed off I was at them I would either forget them or say things back. She did a low blow… And she was going to pay… I don't know how but I will outsmart her.

Ivy' P.O.V.

I was having a amazing day with Cedric when I saw something in the front of The Three Broomsticks…. It was Cho kissing Harry…

That. Bitch. Is. Going. Down.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

_sorry about the pregent joke... and Sorry to the Cho fans... I just really dont like Cho... as you can tell. anyway plz review and no bashing plz!!! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm happy to learn that everyone has reviewed very quickly, so I'm guessing I did something right in my story._

_Thanks to:_

_Selensteant: I'm glad you like the making fun of Cho. Lol! ___

_LivingLaVidaLou: thanks! I'm glad you like Harry/Ginny stories. But I think this is going to be more then Harry/Ginny if you haven't notice. But still very happy you like my story!!! XD_

_To everyone else that is waiting to read my story, I hope you enjoy it as much as I've enjoy making this. XD By the way I kind of messed up on the year Ginny & Ivy are in. They are 3__rd__ years and this is the GOF book and in the book (not the movie) they wait 2 weeks before the other students come so this takes place at that period of time… Yes I know.. I'm confusing… Sorry! _

**Torn:**

Chapter 7: Whose ass is going to get kicked?

To be pissed off, would be an understatement. To be majorly pissed off, still wouldn't be the right word for the situation right now. Maybe I'm-so-angry-that-I-could-turn-into-the-hulk-right-now could be the right thing or too much. I don't know, I just know that I'm really mad at Cho and hope that Ginny didn't see what I see right now…

I see a girl with red hair walk out of the bar with her face showing no emotion but in her eye's you can see the sadness, the pain, and that she had small tears in her eye's that only if you were friends with that girl, you would see them. Oh sweet Merlin… Ginny… just by looking at her I knew that she was heart broken and it would take many months to get over Harry and this scene. But take years to ever find true love, like how she found in Harry, ever again… She takes a quick glace at the couple and quickly walks away with Hermione following her after running out of the bar too.

Cho just finished sucking Harry's face and gave him a smile and left… That bitch just left him after using him to her own cruel scheme. That devil, and to think she was my best friend. She and I were like twins, with Ginny we were the three amigos, with Hermione we were everything. Nothing so close could come as close as us. We were sisters. But just because she's mad at Ginny and I, that didn't give her the right to mess with her feelings. I'm guessing something happen when I wasn't around.

Cho walked off leaving Harry with a smug smile on his face. Cedric looks at me and gives me a smile and says "Go talk to Ginny, I'll talk to Harry. But I'll see you later." And he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I sent him a smile and tell him "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" I hug him and run to the Common room to talk to Ginny.

Hermione P.O.V. in the dorm room…

Oh no, this is bad… Ginny won't talk at all; she just lies on her bed looking at the ceiling. I don't know what to do… If only Ivy was here…

Just then Ivy came running into the dorm, she stopped at Ginny's bed and grab Ginny and started tickling her.

"Ginny, don't go emo on me." She muttered while she was still tickling Ginny… and I just stared in shock on how random Ivy is. Doesn't she see that Ginny is depressed? How is tickling her going to help?

Ginny starts laughing while saying "I wasn't being Emo, you ass, I was thinking!"

"You were thinking?" I laughed.

"Yes Hermione, you should know better then anyone that I'm not that smart." She smiled.

"What were you thinking about?" I ask with a smile.

Ginny's smile exchange for a frown, and the room went quiet…

"You were thinking of a way to get back at Cho, right?" Ivy broke the silence.

"No." Tears came down her face in big blobs. "I'm thinking of how to live without him…" She whispered. She broke down crying on her bed curling into a ball. Ivy and I climbed on the bed and hugged her while she told us how she loved Harry, and how she never wants to fall in love again…

Truly heart breaking to see Ginny this way, She was always so strong and never shed a tear, but here she is now, Trembling, crying, and in pain. I hope this is the last time I ever see Ginny this way, because the next time that breaks her heart again, won't live to break another….

Cedric P.O.V.

Poor Ginny… She like my little sister… I remember when she first told me that she like Harry; she turned bright red and started stuttering. It was hilarious! But the closer I got to Ginny as a friend the more I understood that is didn't like him as fan girl, but more of a person in love; not naïve love but the kind that most people want to find in a person, someone they can spend all their life being with and never being unhappy. And I saw that every time Ginny looked, talk, or laughed with Harry. So after seeing Ginny walk out of the bar and spotted the wrenched scene of Harry and Cho. I could tell that she is heart broken… So I let Ivy go comfort her friend and I talk to Harry and see what the (pardon my cursing) Bloody hell is wrong with his mind.

_Sorry people this is the end of this Chapter. ____ and I would love it if you can at least give me 5 reviews!! XD Thanks!! – Lost2Love_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello to my fellow readers!!! Thank you so much for reviewing and for giving me the best wishes for my dad (if any of don't know what I mean just visit my profile and you should find it there)_

_Thanks to:_

_Selentsteant: thanks and I will post the story as fast as I can finish it._

_Joe Pawn: thanks and here you go! ___

_Anyway! Thanks and my new story 'A boy and A teenage' should be out after this Chapter is out, so those of you that liked the summary and sneak peek I gave you then you don't have to wait that long, it WILL come!!! Lol! Well done with my drabble! ON WITH THE STORY!!!_

**Chapter 8: Man to Man; which I'm going to hurt.**

I walk to Harry, trying to keep a straight face instead of an angry frown that was tempted to come out. He see's me and smile's like today is the best day ever… Rubbish… Complete rubbish…

"Hello Harry, can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" Pointing out that, there were a lot of people, right now. He gave me a puzzled look, and then nodded. We walked to Head's Hog, a place I knew we wouldn't be disturbed by any Hogwarts students. So that my 'special' (mental eye role) talk with Harry will go uninterrupted.

Harry and I sat down not even bothering to get a butterbeer. I didn't want anything in my hand that could be used for a weapon. I had control over my rage (I'm a Hufflepuff, for Merlin's sake!) but that doesn't mean I won't do something bad… Every Hufflepuff did have a bad side…:] Keeping my voice as calm as I can I said "So… Cho Chang? What happen?" hoping it came out friendly.

Harry eye's gone wide and blush a very Gryffindor red. Stuttering he said "I was hoping no one saw that… but really I don't know." He ended with a small smile.

'Oh! I was hoping you didn't see that Cedric! Even thou we were in front of a lot of people! I am so **NOT** sorry for breaking Ginny's heart! I didn't know even thou she makes it clear that she **LOVES** me!'… TOTAL RUBBISH… Stay calm Cedric, you will teach him a lesson when Ginny gives you permission… or when no one is looking…

I put on a smile "Oh, that's okay. So are you and Cho now together?" I said fighting the bile that was coming up my throat. Cho is brilliant and all but she is nothing but a spoiled girl. It sad to see, that Harry had to fall into her trap of fake niceness. I think I can see hearts in his eyes, poor sap.

And he said with a grin "I hope so."

… I think I just barfed a little… Let's hope that didn't show on my face or the whole point getting on Harry good side would be wasted time. I try my best to smile even thou, the big brother side of me is fighting to get out and kick his ass right now. I force a smile.

"That's good. But Harry why Cho? You know there are other girls that like you." And muttered at the end "That are at least not fake"

Harry stared at me then after a minute looked like he solved a difficult transfusion problem and smiled.

"You like Cho? Is that why you want me to back off? Cedric if that was it then you should have told me in the first place!"

…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS KID?!?!?!?... I guess he took my face as a yes to his question and said his goodbye before I can take control of my mouth and cast a spell to teach him that 'I. Do. Not. Like. Or. Love. Cho. Chang.' But he left before I could barf at the thought of me even liking Cho. It's completely mental!! I got out of my chair with out even noticing who was listening to our whole conversation…

Ivy's P.O.V.

Poor Ginny… I know right now she doesn't want me to pity her but this is mental not to feel like it's your fault when right now she is try to pull her self together after seeing the guy you liked so long get taken away by your so called 'best friend'. Ginny is trying to wipe her tears and clearing her throat so that she can talk without her voice hiccupping.

"I-I k-know-w wh-hat to-o d-do now-w" she finally said blowing her nose.

Oh no… if Ginny has a plan then I worry what is going to happen to Cho… but then again, fight fire with fire…

_Sorry! I had to end it there!! But just review and your gift will be a even better chapter (if I can some how can do that…) lol!_

_~lost2love _


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry! I had to end it there!! But just review and your gift will be a even better chapter (if I can some how can do that…) lol!_

_~lost2love _

_Wow! I'm happy to know that a lot of people are okay that Cho is the bad person in this story (SunshineChocolate) but that's kool!!! Thanks for the reviews. As for the guy's up so far:_

_Neville:1_

_Oliver:1_

_Blaise:1_

_Dean:1_

_Seamus:1_

_Other:1_

_Victor:1_

_Wow! That's bad… I NEED more votes if you want the next chapter to come faster…thanks to those of you who voted!____ Enough with my blabbing, on with the story!!!_

_By the way: **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER... but i wish i did! :)**_

**torn:**

Chapter 9: The plan that shouldn't go wrong…

Ginny's P.O.V.

I finally stutter the words that should lead Cho to her end in a way that I could live with and a way she would _have_ to live with…

"I know what to do now." I finally muster the breath to say after a moment of shedding many tears.

Ivy looks at me, confident with anything I set my mind to. Hermione sharing a frown, she is the brains of the group and I bet right now she was ready to outsmart me with a plan if my fails to become appropriate with the school rules or anyone getting hurt… Physically. But I know she's ready to save my sorry ass if it ever came down to it. I simply smile on how loyal my friends are and how lucky I am to have them with me even thou Ivy should be on her date… WAIT!!! I GOT IN THE WAY OF HER PERFECT DATE WITH CEDRIC!!! OH NO!!! I'M A HORRIABLE FRIEND!!!

I turn to Ivy with sadness in my eyes, Ivy looked at me confusedly.

"Don't tell me you want to go emo as part of your plan?" she said with concern in her voice.

I stared at her like she had gone mad!

"How many times must I tell you? I WILL NEVER BECOME EMO!" letting my anger get the best of at the time, but finally calm down fast enough to say "I got in the way with your perfect date with Cedric… I'm so bloody sorry…"

She smiled at me and gave me a weird look.

"You're so weird; even when you're the one that needs caring you always think of everyone else before yourself… No wonder were all in Gryffindor." She laughed as Hermione joined in, and then me.

"Okay Ginny, what the plan?" Hermione giggled.

My face split into a grin. "Well 'Monie isn't it obvious? I'm going to do the one thing that is so obvious that it will be unexpected."

Hermione thought for a moment and said "You're going to kill Cho?"

I thought about it for a moment thinking that would be a good idea then the one I had in mind.

"That would be a good idea and I would be doing the world a huge favor, but that is not it."

"Then what is it?" Ivy asked, excited to hear the plan.

"I'm going to make Harry old History in my love life."

"Wait- What are you going to exactly going to do?"

I smile as I explain. "Cho wants to see me hurt and love less but if I show her I'm actually better without him she'll go out of her bloody mind, plus it'll make Harry see what he missed out."

"That's actually not that bad idea. Wow Ginny, you surprise me at times."

My grin got bigger.

"But how are you going to do that?" Ivy finally asked.

"By dating a bloke, He has to be perfect and like me if it's going to work."

"I know the perfect bloke!" Hermione squealed. Ivy and I stared at Hermione.

"WHO!!!!" we yelled.

Cedric's P.O.V. (a/n: I know. I'm evil. :D)

I walk out of the pub having this weird feeling of being watch… and it's not the usual feeling I get when I'm being stalked, this is not the first but this is the first time getting the chills of not fondness, but … what's the word?

I pass an old shop and out of the darkness I see a figure and the glow of their eyes… I think I found out that word…

**Fear**.

The figure walks out and I finally see who it is…

"What are you doing here?"

_DUN DUN DUH!!!! Sorry! I just had to do that! I forgot to mention in the author's note is that the extra long chapter that I knew you guys were waiting for (but you got this), it wont come until the poll is over, Then I will make the chapter extra, extra long!!! XD so I'm very sorry to say I will be making you crazy with these kind of short chapters… Sorry!!! Don't boo on the writer!!! XP_

_Until the next chapter!_

_~lost2love~_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello!!! This is going to be the last update till the poll is done, which will be done in August!! So you will have to wait!!! XP anyway I have a story that I will have to keep you busy until the next chapter comes out!! It's called 'Crossing the line' it's a Hermione & Ron story so I hope you check it out after reading this chapter… as for the poll this is it so far:_

_Neville: 1_

_Oliver: 1_

_Victor: 1_

_Other: 2_

_Dean: 2_

_Seamus: 4_

_Blaise: 1_

_One of my reader said that Colin Creevey would be a good guy, what do you, my readers, think about it? I'm okay with it. Thanks 2:_

_Keeperoliver,_

_Alex Stone,_

_Jennpenn,_

_And the Always faithful Selesteant!!!_

_Thanks again! You don't know how much I mean it!!! XD… Wow! I'm sorry for the extra long author's note; I'm just very happy and kind of hyper!! XD well enough with my blabbing! On with the story!!! XD_

Chapter 10: This wasn't supposed to happen…

The figure was none other then Cho. She smiled at me with a glint in her eye. That, it self, should have given me the idea to leave before something horrible happen but, I didn't listen to it…

"Oh Cedric, you know why I'm here."

Okay, I'm no Gryffindor, so I'm (kind of) proud to say that what she just scared the crap out of me, by just saying that… *shivers*

"No Cho, I don't know why you are here." I said in a clam voice even with my gut telling me to get the bloody hell out of here.

Cho moves closer and that make's me move back. Without noticing it, Cho back me to the wall of the old shop.

"Ah… Cho, can you get away from me?"

"Why, Cedric? I thought you liked me."

Oh shit, she heard the conversation with Harry. Now she and Harry think that I like her… life is unfair… very unfair…

"Okay let me say this once; I don't like you in anyway. You disgust me; I wish you leave me the hell alone. Do I make myself clear?"

I know that was not nice for me to say and just looking at her face I could tell that I hurt her feelings… now I feel bad, but it wasn't my fault that I didn't like at all, not even when she was friends with Ivy and Ginny. I was against her even then. Now I'm stuck between being a good guy to being a jerk who just wants to leave. Life is hard… No, girls are just confusing…

"But Cedric, you don't want Ivy to get hurt, don't you?"

That just hit a nerve in me. "What do you want Cho?"

"Kiss me or something will happen to Ivy." Cho stated coldly.

I was shocked, disgusted and nauseous all at the same time. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want Ivy to get hurt so there was only one thing to do. And that was to agree with Cho even though every bone in my body was telling me not to do it.

I lean in to make a quick kiss but she stopped me.

"Not here. When I say so, you'll kiss me."

Cho took me in front of a shop with a bunch of Hogwarts students. Most of them were Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Cho look at me and said, "Now you can kiss me." She smile and waited till I made the first move.

'What the fuck did I just get myself into?' was the first thing to pop inside of my head. But I took a deep breath and quickly kiss Cho just so it can be over. But that evil witch had grabbed the back out my head and made the kiss way deeper then it was suppose to be… Is she trying to French kiss me? ... She's doing an awful job at it… eww…

Hermione's P.O.V.

I just finished telling Ivy and Ginny the bloke I had in mind.

"Hermione, you're brilliant!!" Ginny squealed.

"I didn't even know he liked her!" Ivy giggled.

"Well, I keep my ears open when they were talking." I smile to them.

"The bloke is perfect!" Ginny said with a smile. I looked at her and notice it didn't reach her eyes.

"Ginny, you don't have to do this if you don't want to…" I calmly say.

Her eyes turned sad and her smile disappeared. "I don't want to move on but, I need to. I can't let Cho get to me. I won't allow it." Ginny says with hardness in her eyes and her head held high.

"Okay, if you want this. We'll start tomorrow." I say my goodbyes and leave to go talk to Harry and Ron.

Ginny's P.O.V.

I know it was bad to lie to Hermione, but I didn't want her to worry. On the inside I'm a total wreck. I feel sick to my stomach, and all I want is to be alone and cry till I can't any more. I'm hurt to the soul and even thinking a bloke makes me sick to tears. But I will try my best to be strong and not let Cho see me this way. I will be the proud Gryffindor that I am, and not let this be the end of me.

Ivy looks at me and said, "You shouldn't have lied to Hermione."

I guiltily say, "I didn't want her to worry."

Ivy looks at me with concern, "okay, when you're ready to talk, you know where to find me."

Ivy has been my friend longer then Hermione so she knows when I need to be alone, and this was one of those times. I nod my head and go to my bed close the curtains and let the tears flow once I hear the door close.

Ivy's P.O.V.

I walk down to the common room hoping that Ginny is going to be alright. I have been her friend so long that it hurts that even since we were 4 years old; she still wants to be alone when she's sad. I sit down in my favorite chair and watch the birds fly and think of Cedric.

My thoughts were broken when the portrait hole open and my friend Acantha ran straight to me and said breathlessly, "A-are y-y-y-ou with C-cedr-ic?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked confusedly.

Acantha took a deep breath to calm her said "Then why was Cedric kissing Cho Chang?"

"WHAT?!!!"

OKAY, CHO IS SOO DEAD!!!!

_Okay that is the end of this chapter and on to the new chapter where you'll all find out who Ginny is going with. I forgot to Thank Selesteant again, for helping me with my writer block. I'm sorry it took so long to fish the chapter but I wanted it to be good. Plus I've been busy writing a lot of Songfic's. a lot of people say they're good and I would be very thankful if you read them and tell me what you think! XD_

_Until the next chapter, that I will make extra long!!! XD_

_~lost2love~ XD_


	11. Chapter 11

_YES!!! THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! Lol sorry! I'm just very excited to get to the best part of the story… or it should be the best part in the story. If' it isn't, I've failed you as writer… and that's really bad… so here, we will find out who the lucky lad is… or unlucky lad, I really don't know. And since I promise that the chapter will be long, there will be two parts of this chapter!! XD sorry if I took a long time writing this Chapter!!!_

_Well enough of my words, ON WITH THE STORY!!!! XD_

_I don't own anything… life is unfair…____ (Tina: We all know that since you made life unfair…) sorry my friend is being a bitch. :) by the way in this chapter you will see the dark side of Ivy, don't say I didn't warn you!!! And sorry for the cursing!!! But that's why it's rated T!!!_

**Torn:**

Chapter 11 _PART 1_: Cedric, I would watch your cute butt, if I were you…

I am so pissed off that there are no words to describe how I feel. I think I just might go kill a Cho Chang doll so I can practice killing her slowly and painfully… I run out of the common room, in hopes of this ordeal not being true because if it is, I don't know whose dead first Cho, or Cedric. Acantha traveled behind me just in case all hell breaks lose, aka, me kicking Cho's ass.

_I finally make it to the Great Hall, were I see Cedric and Cho, drape over his arm. I run to them and slap Cedric in the face. I turn to Cho a tackle her to the ground, grabbing her hair, so her head would stay still and continually punched Cho straight in the face. With every punch came a crunch and more blood on my knuckles. It was music to my ears… Everyone was in the background cheering me on, even a professor stop to see the excitement, the grueling excitement…_

"IVY!!!" screamed someone.

"Huh? What happen?" I was snapped out of my daze and turn around to Acantha.

"You ran all the way near the Great Hall, and then you stopped and had a creepy grin on your face… I got scared…" She shivered.

Damn, I really thought I was beating the shit out of Cho… too bad…

"I think the one that should be scared is Cho…"

"Ivy… you're not going to do something Slytherin-like…" Acantha asked worriedly.

I smiled at her. "Of course not…" I grinned wider. "What ever gave you that idea?" and I walked away leaving Acantha scared white…

I barely heard Acantha mumble "Oh, Shit…"

Oh shit, indeed… I evilly smirked…

(A/N: okay, I'm the writer but… that scared the **SHIT** out of me…)

Ginny's P.O.V.

Okay… why do I have the feeling that I should be scared…? I look outside my window to see the clouds turning gray… funny, that usually happens when Ivy going to do something evil… I laugh to myself. Yeah, like who would be stupid enough to mess with Ivy… I laugh harder. They must want to die a painfully long death… hmm; maybe I should go see the poor sap that mess with Ivy and see what happens… I hope this time the person doesn't pee their pants like last time!!! I burst out laughing while walking out of the dorm and common room.

Acantha's P.O.V. 

I follow Ivy to the Great Hall. Ivy stops and looks around.

"Are you looking for Cedric or Cho?"

"Both." Ivy said with scary excitement…

Man, this chick scares me a lot… I think it haves to do with the evil smile she keeps making… yeah, it's the smile… *shudders*

Oh no, the smile got bigger…

Ivy walks away from me and towards a couple… poor Cedric…

I walk with Ivy and then all hell breaks lose…

Ivy just walked over there and tackled Cho to the screaming curses at her like 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WITH MY MAN?!', 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!' ,'YOU'D WISH YOU STAYED AT YOUR LITTLE WHORE HOUSE!!!' ,and my favorite, 'I HOPE YOU PISS YOURSELF!!'. After every sentence Ivy would land a perfect punch to her face… it was awesome and scary all at the same time…

Cedric and I are just watching with amazement before he had to go all Prefect… Aww and it was just getting good…

"Ivy! Stop! That's enough…" Cedric checked Cho out, "I think you knocked her out…"

I looked and said "Yeah, you knocked her out cold…"

Cho was lying on the floor with a bloody lip, I think, a broken nose and black eyes… Damn, she's fucked up…

"Mr. Diggory, is there a reason to see a crowd here?" We turn to see Professor McGonagall staring at us… Uh, oh… Hey, where did Ginny come from...?

Ginny's P.O.V.

I walk to the Great Hall to see Ivy on the ground, hitting someone while screaming them… this person must have really got on Ivy's nerves to get her do something like this. I see her holding black hair… no, it couldn't be… could it?

I walk closer to see none other then Cho Chang… Wow, karma hit her already? Wow that was a bad pun! After awhile, Cedric gather himself and tried to stop Ivy. Once Ivy got off Cho, wow, was all I could say… Ivy really messed Cho up… They were talking and from the corner of my eye I saw Professor McGonagall… uh, oh….

"Mr. Diggory is there a reason to see a crowed here?" she said.

She sees Cho and gasps, "Who did this?"

Ivy walked away from Cho and said "Sorry, it was my fault."

McGonagall look very mad and said, "Then I'm sorry to say that you will be serving detention with me for the next two months. Starting tomorrow, now please take Cho to the hospital wing." And she walked away.

I stand near Ivy and asked "Was that worth it?"

Ivy smile at me, "Hell yeah."

We both laughed as we took Cho to the hospital wing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ivy's P.O.V.

After we left the hospital wing, I stayed behind to talk to Cedric.

"Cedric? Is it true?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound sad.

Cedric smiled sadly, "Yes, it is true… I'm sorry..."

"Why did you do it?" I stopped in my tracks and turned to him.

"Cho said that you would get hurt if I didn't do it." He looked sadly at me.

"Why did you think that? Didn't you see what I did to her? How would she hurt me physically?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to protect you!" Cedric said, looking at me, straight in the eyes. I knew he was telling the truth, but I couldn't get over the fact that he kissed her! It felt like he cheated on me, but I know he didn't.

"Did you ever think I could handle it myself? Don't you trust me? Believe that I could handle it myself?" I was getting angrier by the minute.

"I just didn't want you in danger! You mean so much to me." He said with true meaning in his eyes.

"Yeah, right! All you wanted was a chance to snog Cho!" Okay, I know that wasn't true but my Gryffindor side was kicking in, but that's no excuse.

Cedric looked really hurt… but I don't care! I'm mad!

"Ivy, you know that's not true-", I cut him off.

"Don't bullshit me. _Diggory_, never speak to me **again**!" I walked off mad and didn't turn back.

It wasn't until I got back to the dorm that I shared with Ginny and Acantha, did I start to cry and really regret what I said to Cedric.

Chapter 11: _PART 2: _And the plan goes into action…

Ginny's P.O.V.

I could hear Ivy crying all night. I heard Cedric and her fighting, but who knew that what was suppose to be the best day ever, end up as a total bitch? (A/N: Sorry Ginny! DX) But today should get better… or it should…

It was Sunday and I think everyone was glad that we had another day off. With all this drama going on, it's not as relaxing as it should be…

I get up from my bed and get dress and go down stairs to get breakfast by myself. I was eating some toast when a certain raven caught my eye.

I look up to see green eyes staring at me. He blushes and goes back to eating. Aww cute, he reminds me of… I put down my toast… I don't feel hungry anymore…

"You seem sad. What's wrong?" I hear an Irish accent voice.

I look up from my toast to see the green eyes of Seamus Finnigan. He looked red and I suppress a giggle. He sat down next to me and looked truly concern.

"Nothing, that matters. I feel better now…" I smiled.

He smiles at me, "Does that have anything to do with me being here?"

"Maybe… How do you know, for sure, I wasn't better before?"

He smiles bigger, "Just, have a feeling."

Okay, Hermione is sooo right! Seamus does like me; I can tell by the way he's responding. The bloke is perfect boyfriend material… but that doesn't help the feeling of having my heart rip apart. Seamus might be the most perfect guy in the world but he just doesn't give me the feeling I usually have with Harry… Merlin, even his name makes me want to cry.

Seamus notices something wrong. He looks at me softly and grabs my hand. I know that he wants to help me and is trying to sooth me but all I want to do is run back to the dorm and never leave it again.

He rubs circles on my hand while I try to hold back the tears and the sickness of being with some other bloke… it's too painful…

"Did someone died?" Seamus asked softly.

I wanted to laugh and cry all at the same time… that's how bad I am right now…

"Yeah, someone close to me has died…" I smiled sadly to him.

Yeah, my heart died and so did my reason to move on, to have a life.

"Oh, I sorry to hear that…" was all he said.

You're sorry? You know who is sorry? Harry and his goddamn whore!!! That's who!!!

Before I could break down I say, "I think I should go. Thanks for being so nice to me."

"No problem, I'm happy to be here for you. And if you need me, just ask me."

I stand up to leave and he stands up too. I turn to leave to have my wrist caught; I turn around to be pulled into a gentle hug. I hug him back and whispered, "Thank you." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

I turn to exit the Great Hall, when I see the person I didn't want to see…

He sees me and smiles, "Hi, Gin."

That's it; I can't do this anymore…

I didn't say anything just ran… and ran… and ran… and ran… till I couldn't anymore.

I found myself at the lake under a big oak tree. Out of instinct I started climbing the tree. Once I was at the top I let out all my tears and just cried till I was numb… I looked down… it was so far down… I don't know what made me do it I just knew what I had to do… And that was just one word… Jump… After I took a deep breath and let go of the branches I was holding to keep balance and just fell… then it became black…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up to feel and raging headache… and many people staring at me…

"Can you stop staring… it's freaking me out…" I rasped, noticing how my throat hurt like a bitch… it felt as if I just finished screaming…

"OH MY GOSH, GINNY!!! YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" yelled someone that sounded like Hermione. I blink a couple of times and smile.

"Yes Hermione, I'm awake… can you please try not to be so loud…"

She smiled back and tried not to hug me.

I turn my head to see my brother and Ivy. They both smiled sadly at me.

"What happen?" I asked worriedly, hating the silence.

"You fell out of a tree… you almost died… but someone saved you." Ron said with a smile.

"Who was it?"

Ivy looked at me and quietly said, "Harry…"

OH, NOW HE CHOOSES TO CARE!!! WHAT AN ASSHOLE!!!

Ivy noticed my flare of emotions and asked Ron and Hermione to leave. They gave her a confuse look but quietly left saying their goodbyes and that they'll visit me soon.

Once they were out of the room my face married an angry frown.

"What do you mean _he _saved me?" I say icily.

Ivy started twirling her thumbs with nervousness.

"Well, when you ran away from him during Breakfast he followed you. He lost you but then heard some crying; he followed it and found you just before you decided to fall. He caught you but you fainted… so here took you here." Ivy explains pointing out the hospital wing.

Great, Harry just gave me another reason why I liked him… he was always the knight in the bloody shining armor… Damn!! Why does he have to be so perfect?

I break out of my rant, in my head, to notice that Ivy still looks nervous.

"Is there more?" I whined.

"Well… Harry is here to talk to you… alone…" Ivy paled and looked very scared.

DAMN EVERTHING TO HELL!!! CAN'T HE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!!! WHY GOD, DID YOU CURSE ME TO LOVE SOMEONE I CAN'T HAVE??!!! FUCK MY LIFE!!!

"Well! I'm going to go! See ya!" and with that my, so called, friend left the room… and behind the curtain came the boy of my dreaded dreams… Harry Bloody Potter… can life get any suckier? I think it can…

He smiles at me and like that, I'm dead… my hand start to sweat and I feel tongue-tied… and those stupid butterflies start invading my stomach… Bloody Butterflies…

"Hey Ginny." he said with a small smile.

On the inside (wwwaaayyy inside) I was drooling over the way he said my name and the smile made his emerald eyes shine… Focus Ginny!!!

I broke out of my daze to answer dully, "Hello Harry…"

I don't think it worked, because to me, it sounded like I sighed him name… That is bad!!!

"Ginny, did I do something to make you mad at me?"

The 'fangirl' me was saying 'Nothing will ever make me mad at you!!!'

While the angry part of me was… well, angry… enough said…

"No Harry… I'm perfectly fine…" 'Without you.' I added in my mind.

"If that's true," he grab my chin and made me bore in his bright green eyes, "then why can't you look me straight in the eyes?"

Oh. My. Gosh. Can I scream? Because that's what I feel like doing, right now… How can this guy do this to me? I'm practically melting into his touch right now… it SUCKS!!!

And don't get me started with his eyes!! He can get anything if you just look into his emerald eyes… they are to beautiful to look at… and it hurts… I feel like crying right now…

I closed my eyes and pulled myself away from his hand and sat up and looked at the floor…

"I want you to leave me alone Harry… Just go…" I whispered hoping the tears don't come out soon.

"Ginny? What-" Harry said before I cut him off.

"If you're not going then I am!" I ran from my bead to the door and closed it loudly behind me and ran to the nearest bathroom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It has been weeks since I've talked to Harry… but every time I look at him, I just remember the day him and Cho kissed, right in front of me…

But there are things to keep me busy. The Foreign School are already here. The Beauxbatons are just a private school only for girls; all the girls are beautiful and are French… But one thing for sure… French girls are bitchy… I bumped into one and she started cursing at me in French… even for me, it was scary…

As for the Durmstrang boys- wait men are all super… manly! They all have at least a six-pack and have beards… but they only have that because where they are from, it very cold… AND VIKTOR KRUM IS HERE!!! He is like my brothers all time favorite Quidditch player!!!... And he has a weird thing for Hermione…

But I think the thing that really has been the thing on my mind is… Harry's name got called from the Goblet of Fire… And so did Cedric… Somehow he did it so that he can make Ivy worry, or that's what she says…

But after hearing all about it from Dumbledore and Hermione, I can't believe Harry and Cedric agreed to do something that crazy… I feel scared for Harry! I don't want him to get hurt even if I'm still not talking to him… IT'S MAD!!!

But rumors are going on that Harry didn't want to be in the Cup and others say that he forced someone to put his name in the cup… no one knows except Harry…

I open my eyes and see the clock, it reads '1:34am'. I get up and put on a sweater and some slippers. I quietly go to the common room and spot someone on the couch asleep. I see Harry snoring softly. I sighed at the site and summoned up a blanket and covered him. Even if I was mad at him… I still liked him a lot, but I need to move on.

I walked out of the common room and go meet up with Cedric…

I see Cedric check out some classrooms. He turns and sees me, he smiles.

"Hey Gin. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you now since Ivy won't let me during the day…"

"She's still mad?" he said sadly, his smile fades…

I nodded and replied, "Yeah, and I'm sad."

"I feel the same way…"

Through out the night Cedric and I talked about how life sucks without the person you want to be with… later that night I left him at the portrait hole and went up stairs. Little did I notice, someone was still there, finally awake…

That morning I made my decision, I'm going to have Seamus ask me out… I need to move on and not let Cho get the best of me… ha-ha! I just remember, Cho's face is still messed up from when Ivy punched her… Ha-ha! Best/worst day ever!!!.... Ivy still in dentition… wow this is funny!!!

_DONE!!! FINALLY I AM DONE… WITH THIS CHAPTER!!!! I just ran out of brain juice for the day!!! I hope this was dramaful enough!!!! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and now PLEASE press the little button and REVIEW!!! XD that would make me very happy!!! Until the next chapter!!!! XD_

_~Lost2Love~ _


	12. Chapter 12

Torn:

_Hi people!!! XD I just got a lot of reviews…WOW!!! You guy's are awesome!!! XD it totally made my day!! XD_

_Thanks to:_

_Selesteant: thanks!! I'm glad you like it!! XD_

_: kool! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you like this chapter too!! XD_

_Cole the Demon Hunter: I'm sorry if I messed up A LOT in the first chapters and maybe even now, I don't notice it till the chapter is already posted…and that's bad… as for the P.O.V's, when I start a new chapter, I like to start off from the last P.O.V. it's easier for me do that. And Cedric's name… I feel terrible for not spelling his name right…but the good thing is, I'm spelling it correctly… now… but thanks for giving me an honest review! ___

_Nikki Diamond: LOL! I'm glad you're laughing!! XD that means I'm doing my job!! XD_

_**Disclaimer: I, Lost2Love, do not own Harry Potter… I'm sad**_

_**Oh! I need a BETA, so if anyone wants to help PLEASE pm me! XD **_

Chapter 12: Faze one

Ivy's P.O.V.

I feel miserable… No Cedric… Pointless detentions with McGonagall, just because I sent Cho to the hospital wing. Big whoop! *eye roll*

And I think the worst part is that McGonagall decided to cast a spell so that I can't curse anyone, look, I'll try right now.

Shhhhiii- shitake.

Fuuu- Fudge.

Crrraa- Crackers…UUGH! I'M GOING OUT OF MY F-ING MIND!!!

…No wait this is the worst part… Some block head, ran over me and I started cursing at him… or I thought I was… instead of crying like a little cinder block, that he is, he starts laughing… Laughing…. At me… this boulder is going down.

Just when I was going to land a blow, Professor McGonagall walks down the hall and says "Miss Resea, I hope you are not going to fight like a muggle to this… young man?"

I put down my fist and make my way down to the Great hall, like a good little girl… ugh!

Forgetting that, I feel horrible; that I was so mean to Cedric and that I didn't get a chance to land Cho at St. Mungo's; not the hospital wing. 

What can I do to get back with Cedric, but without me actually doing something?

I ponder these thoughts as I enter the Great hall to see…

Oh sticky buns…

Ginny and Seamus… are…

HOLDING HANDS!!!!!

Ha-ha I tricked you; you thought I was going to say something else. But on the serious side, this is really a big deal. Holding hands with a new guy means that 1: Ginny is over Harry and is really going to be with Seamus or 2: Ginny is just now staring the plan….

I think its number 2…

I walk to the couple to hear them laugh… well Ginny's fake laugh and Seamus really laugh… whichever floats your boat.

"Good morning Ginny, Finnegan. How's it going?"

Okay so I'm not on friend terms with Seamus, so I call him Finnegan. He does the same to me.

"Hello Resea. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

See what I mean? Hey what is he talking about?

"What makes you say that, _Finnegan?_"

"Well we just heard you 'curse' at the oaf, from Slytherin."

"So I'm no the only one that thinks that certain _Slytherin _is a big tower that's about to fall on some poor first year?"

"Yes… but that's not what I was talking about. I was talking about how you cursed at _it._"

"Yes. _What about it_?" I said heatedly, already knowing where it was going.

I glared at him while he said "That was a great that you were trying to make him die from _laughter_."

Oh, if McGonagall wasn't here… Finnegan wouldn't know what hit him…

"Ivy, it alright and Seamus I don't think that was the best thing to say to her. She can hurt you worst then what she did to get in trouble." Ginny added from out of nowhere.

"And what did she do to get in trouble?" Seamus asked turning away from me to Ginny.

"I sent Cho Chang to the Hospital wing." I said grinning.

Seamus turned slowly back to me with big eyes. My grin got bigger. I sat down next to Harry in front of Ginny.

Harry and Ginny… Even thou they aren't talking to each other they still sit pretty close to each other… And Ginny says she's over Harry… Rubbish…

"So is it true?" I turn to the left to see Fred and George staring at me with eyes full of excitement.

"What is?" Harry asked curiously. I munch on an apple as Fred and George told Harry.

"That, Ivy here-" Fred said.

"-Has sent dear Cho Chang-" George said

"-To the hospital wing." They said together, ending with devil-ish smiles.

Harry turns to me with fear and asked "Is it true?"

I smiled evilly…. Their eyes went wide…I get up from the table.

"Wait, it's true?" Harry asked again.

"The world may never know." I walk out of the Great hall to the hallway to my next class when I hear a shout. I turn to see Ginny running out of the great hall with her eyes watering and Seamus trying to calm her down…

What happen that made Ginny so mad in a couple of minutes?

There is one word that can answer it all…

Harry.

_Sorry that I ended it short but I really want to update and I promise that the next chapter will be longer and will tell you what happen to Ginny!! ___

_Plus I'm sorry that I took so long to update! :( My parents first band me from the computer, then fanfiction didn't let me update then my brother was on the computer for days… so I was very sad…_

_Plus plus. I have a poll about Cedric… so PLEASE vote on that and … that's it.. ___

_Until the next chapter!!_

_~Lost2Love~_


	13. Chapter 13

Torn:

_Hey guys!!! XD here is the long chapter I promise you guys! XD_

_Thanks to:_

_Cole the demon hunter: ok! I hope this is a faster update. :D_

_LilyLuna21: thanks for favorite-ing my story! XD_

_Selesteant: I hope this was a faster update!_

_And Thanks to all the readers who voted!!! XD_

_**I got inspiration from the song 'Already gone' by Kelly Clarkson**_

"_**Looking at you makes it harder**_

_**But I know you'll find another**_

_**That doesn't always want to make you cry"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… I p'owned him once… But, nothing else. :) Still need a Beta!!! XD **_

Chapter 13: How could you?

Ginny's P.O.V: after Ivy left.

"Wow, Ivy is just full of mysteries." I said with a smile as Ivy left the hall.

"Well I think she's full of rubbish. I mean, come on, what did Cho ever do to Ivy?" Harry said angrily.

"Sorry Potter," Harry flinch at his slur name. "to ruin your image of Chang, but she KISSED Cedric, WHO was with Ivy." I replied heatedly.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know-" Harry replied sadly.

"Yeah, you should be sorry." I cut him off.

Harry looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Did I do something to make you angry at me, Ginny?"

Oh, like you don't know… I wanted to scream at him, cry at him for being so idiotic…

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said coldly

"Yes, I would like to know. Please tell me Ginny."

… He doesn't even know what he did to me? Is he that thick? Does he not see what he did to me? Does he not care for me at all? …That thought broke my heart… these days it was so easy for him to do that…

"You know what you did _Potter_, you don't need me to tell you." Harry flinched again with sadness in his eyes.

I stand up to leave the table with tears sting my eyes.

"Ginny! Please tell me what I did!" Harry pleaded to me; he grabbed my hand from across the table.

He hand felt so right with mine, but it burned me with knowing, that it wasn't meant to be. I pull my hand from his with my hand turning cold and ran out of there as fast as I can hearing Seamus calling Harry 'a bloody bastard' and following me.

Once far away from the Great hall I start to cry. Seamus finally sees me and tries to comfort me… but it's not helping me.

"Leave me alone Seamus, I really don't want you to see me like this." I say, quickly trying to wipe my tears so he won't see them, even thou, I know he's seen them.

"It's alright Gin, its okay to cry. I don't think it would be right to leave you in your time of need."

"It's alright Finnegan. I can take it from here." Said a voice that I knew so well…. Ivy…

I turn to see my closest friend running from down the hall. Once she was near she gave me a big hug, knowing that I really needed one right now.

"You can leave now, Seamus. I'm going to be ok." I pulled from Ivy's hug to smile at Seamus.

He nodded and left with a wave with a smile.

Once he turned the corner and was for sure out of ear-shoot, Ivy bombarded me with questions.

"What happened, Ginny? Do I need to go make somebody poop in their pants?" Ivy said with a straight face.

I giggled at the thought of Ivy making someone do that, with just a glance. Ivy smiled at me knowing that she lighten my heart, at least, a little. But just the look in her eye's told me, if she has to, she will do that.

"But really Ginny, what happened?" Ivy asked again with real concern in her voice.

"Can we skip classes today, so we can just talk in the dorm today?" I whispered to Ivy, not really in for the mood to stay in the hallway when someone can randomly pop in on our conversation.

Ivy gave me her prankster-smile and ran with me to the Common Room.

Ivy's P.O.V. 

Once Ginny and I make it to our dorm we close the door, and laid on my bed while Ginny told me what happen. It was times like this that I remember when we were younger; we would go to Ginny's house and lay on her bed while I told her of the problems with my family and losing my older brother. After hours of being there I end up sleeping over and sleeping in her bed, it always made me happy to be with a big happy family. It felt right, warm, and the best feeling in the world. But Ms. Weasley food and Ginny's family always did that to me.

Once Ginny was done finish telling me her story of the recent events, I felt bad for Harry but yet I wanted to beat some sense into him. The boy-who-lived was very thick in the head.

"I'm sure that Harry didn't mean anything bad, you know that he's not like that." I said soothingly.

"I just don't get why he stands up for Chang but not you, when you've known him longer. I think that's maybe one of the reasons that I'm mad at him."

"Liar, you know as well as I do that, that is not the reason."

"Well Ivy, I'm going to say that as long as you are going to say things about Cedric." Ginny retorted.

"Oh, why are now talking about Cedric? I thought we were talking about Harry? Can't we just stay on that subject?" I whined to Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ivy, but I just don't see how you won't even look at him anymore. You know that it just doesn't hurt you, it hurts him too, and you know that."

"I'm sorry that I have to face the guy that I might love, before you!" I yell at Ginny. She was making this unreasonable and that wasn't fair.

Ginny's face turned red.

"At least I'm trying to move on instead of avoiding it all together!"

Okay, she had a point there… so… I wasn't going to let her know it…

"I'm not avoiding it!" I say childishly.

"Your avoiding it right now… Seriously Ivy, it's been _**three**_ months since you lasted talked to him. And in a few days it will be the first task, so don't lie to me, saying that you're not at least a little scared for him." Ginny said without that much anger.

"What am I suppose to say? 'Sorry Cedric that I told you that I never wanted to talk or see you again. Do you want to get back together?' No! I bet you he's better without me!" My heart was hurt from the last thing I said to him, and I still regret it.

"Ivy! You know that's not true! You're just afraid of getting hurt! And you know it."

I didn't say anything, I didn't need to… it had all been said… and that left me to cry into pillow as Ginny rubbed my back trying to comfort me.

The Day of the first task:

To say I was scared was a big understatement. I was excited to see how things would turn out but I was more frightened to see what happens to Cedric. I still can't believe he would go though this… it just doesn't seem like him to do something like this.

They were going against DRAGONS!!! For Merlin's sake!! What the bloody hell is wrong with them? Just watching the dragons from the safety of the stands was terrifying. Cedric was brilliant against the Swedish Short-Snout. Sure, he could have gotten it sooner, but I'm glad he didn't get hurt as bad as I thought he was.

But Harry's performance was amazing, the way he handled that Hungarian Horntail, just bone-chilling with every move he made.

But I think the best part is… well I'll let you see it thru Ginny's eyes.

Ginny's P.O.V.

Merlin!! That was so terrifying, and exciting all at the same time! And Harry is tied for first with Krum! Ron and Harry are finally back to being friends… I guess I should apologize to him. After seeing him go against the dragon, it really opened my eyes to see that I need to forget the past and get along with Harry again. It was horrible to watch him, and somehow see him die, and never get to say sorry for how I acted or say thank you, for saving me when I fell out and tried to kill myself. It was killing me inside; I never want to feel that way. So once Harry was in the common room and his congratulation party died down, I pulled Harry away and talked to him.

"I'm sorry Harry; I've been acting horrible to you for, I know, that you mean to do." I said once we were far away.

"I forgive you but I got know what did I do that made you so mad?" Harry asked with concern in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" I said sadly. I wrap my arms around Harry's neck silently whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so glad your okay."

I knew that Harry was caught off guard but he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, closing the gap between us. He whispered "Its okay Gin, I would never try to worry you. You're too special to me."

Oh crap, there go those bloody butterflies…

_Yay!!! I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner but I had to finish 3 projects in 3 days… it was horrible!! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review!!! XD_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey Readers!!! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter and hope you enjoy this chapter!!! This chapter is all about Harry and Ginny!!! XD... and a whole lot of Ivy and Cedric!!! XD_

_Thanks to:_

_Cole the Demon Hunter: I'm glad you liked the chapter! It really makes me happy to hear that you enjoyed it :D and I'm very sorry that I didn't update sooner!_

_**The song that helped me with this chapter is "Here" by Rascal Flatts**_

"_**And I wouldn't change a thing**_

_**I'd walk right back through the rain**_

_**Back to every broken heart**_

_**On the day that it was breaking**_

_**And I'd relive all the years**_

_**And be thankful for the tears**_

_**I've cried with every stumbled step**_

_**That led you and got me here"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… life is unfair… I have a new poll!!! And I still need a Beta!! XD**_

So Harry has forgiven me, we are now talking to each other, and yet I still feel like I just went in a big circle… A couple of days ago I was agonizing over him and now we are closer then we have ever been…. And it feels so right, very confusing, but nether-less then right. So right that I can't help but put a smile on my face.

Right now would be one of those moments of utter happiness that I feel with Harry.

Right here.

In his arms.

Saying sweet nothings to me.

Nothing would be better, stronger, or happier then this close connection. It's so beautiful and fragile…

More of a reason to hold on to it and never let go, never to see it fall, because then your life would have no meaning… and that is frightening…

But like the saying goes… All good things, sadly, come to an end…

"Ginny I think we should stop hugging, Ron is giving me the evil eye…" Harry said breaking the serenity of the moment.

"Okay…" I said, hoping that my dread was not shown in my voice, as I was force to let go the most important thing to me, and to feel so cold…

I look up to see two pools of emerald green eyes stare right at me with such warmness it felt as if I was in his arms again.

Harry gently holds my hand and carries it to his lips for a small kiss, still look at me with his beautiful orbs. I feel my face heat up, as I look at my hand unable to handle his gaze. He drops my hand, I look up to see his dazzling smile brighten his face and he gently leads me to our friends…

Damn Ron and my damn friends… way to rune a perfect moment with Harry…

For the rest of the night Harry and I, and our friends, had party till everyone was too tired to party anymore. I loved every since moment of it because… well… I was with Harry…

The next morning it was Sunday, so there wasn't any classes so I slept till noon and got up for lunch.

On the way to the great hall I see Ivy…

"Hey Ivy! Come and eat lunch with me! I've got loads to tell you!" I said with glee.

Ivy gave me a smile and shook her head while saying "Sorry Ginny, but there is something I need to do right now…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You said once you face your problems, I should too." She turned her head. "And here he is. Wish me luck!" And with that Ivy left me and went to the one and only Cedric Diggory…

Ivy's P.O.V.

I walk straight to Cedric with my head held high and my heart on my sleeve. I knew that I had to make-up with Cedric, after seeing him have a near death experience it has really open my eyes, I don't want to lose him… I never wanted to lose him… I need him…

"Hey Cedric. Can I talk to you alone for a moment?"

He gave his friend a quick look and Cedric started to walk with me until we were in the courtyard.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He said breaking the silence.

"Cedric, I'm so sorry!!" I said looking straight into his sliver eyes.

"About what? You telling me, that you never want to speak to me again or of accusing me of wanting a reason to snog Cho. Take your pick." Cedric replied icily as his eyes harden.

"Both! And more! I'm so sorry Cedric, and the only thing that has stopped me from saying that sooner is my stupid, bloody, pride." I said with sadness. I looked at my feet and let my bangs cover my eyes. I was about to cry if he didn't forgive me.

He takes my face in both of his hands and moves it to look at him straight in the eyes.

"What made you get rid of your 'stupid, bloody, pride'?" he said softly as his eyes lighten and his thumbs wipe some escape tears.

"Seeing you almost die… I couldn't let you die without you knowing that I'm sorry and… that I love you." I whispered as I felt heat rush to my face.

And with that Cedric crushed his lips with mine; my hands went thru his hair as he pushed our bodies closer. It was full of passion and the sweet taste of Cedric, I loved every moment of it until we need to breathe.

Our foreheads rested on each others as we stare into each others eyes. He brushes a piece of hair from my face and smiles.

"I've been waiting 3 months for that…" he said breathlessly.

"Me too…" I smiled

"So Ivy you want to go to lunch now?" Cedric said grabbing my hand.

"Yes, but there's something I need to ask you…" I said shyly.

"Okay, what is it?"

I took a deep breath.

"I know that the guy is suppose to ask but Cedric will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Credic's smile dropped…

"Ivy, I would love to go to the ball with you but my friends set me up with Cho and she already told everyone that we are going together, and I didn't know that you forgive me and I'm so sorry Ivy!" Cedric rambled.

"But why did you agreed to Cho Chang?"

"My friends were tried of seeing me depress and they heard of me and Cho, so they set me up with her. You have to understand Ivy, I love you too and it was making me sicker and sicker with myself to just wait for you, but I never stopped even when I said yes." Cedric said looking straight in my eyes.

Right now I don't want to be mad, all I need to do is find Cho and land her in the Hospital Wing long enough till the end of the school year, and then I'll be happy.

"But I have an idea." Cedric said with his hand in front of him to protect himself… I guess he saw the glint in my eyes.

"What's your idea?" I said, trying to calm myself.

"Chang and I can go there but I'll just ditch her and we can have a smashing time at the ball."

"Good idea Cedric but there's one little problem. I need a date to get in that's why the first years aren't going to get in." I said sadly.

Cedric thought for a moment before having a sad pout on his face.

"What?" I asked him questionably.

"You can pick a guy but not some one who is an ass-"

"WHAT?!!!" I yelled before he could finish his sentence.

"I give you permission to get a date so we can go to the ball together." Cedric said with a pout still on his features.

I smiled and gave him a big hug. I grabbed his hand and lead him to the Great Hall.

Ginny's P.O.V. 

I walk into the great hall with a smile and went toward my table when something caught my eye.

Acantha and Seamus were laughing with each other and were very close together, and then it hit me…

Seamus and Acantha like each other…

Aww! That's so cute! I guess that means I don't make Seamus as sad as I was going to make him. You see I don't like him like that anymore… or I never did like him like that, I just need somebody and he was the only one that seem to like me, but that's okay. He deserves someone that likes him the same way he does. There was no right for me to do that to him and at times it felt like I hurt myself more being with him then leading him on to something that wasn't real.

I walk closer to the couple standing right behind Acantha.

"Hey Acantha, can I talk to you for a moment?" I whispered in her ear.

With a surprise jump she nodded her head and told Seamus that we will be right back.

Once away from prying eyes Acantha looked guilty and opens her mouth to say something, but I stop her.

"Acantha, go with Seamus to the Yule Ball." I said boldly.

Her eyes when wide and her jaw slacken. I thought it was hilarious but I needed to get the point across before I could go and laugh in a corner.

"But I thought you were with Seamus?" Acantha asked questionably.

"I won't be very soon..." I replied giving Acantha the hint.

Acantha thought for a moment before realization reached her face.

I smiled before leaving her to go to Seamus.

Once I reached him I gave him a sad smile and said "Sorry Seamus, I don't think this will work out. Sorry, lets us stay friends." I ended with a hopeful smile before walking away to sit down the table near Harry.

I tap Harry on the shoulder, he turns and smiles.

"Can I sit here?" I ask.

"Sure…? But I thought you were sitting with Seamus today." Harry said confused, but still smiling.

"I thought today would be a good day to sit with you… Seamus and I, aren't a couple anymore…" I said softly.

Harry got a gleam in his eyes before he moved to his right to make room for me. I smiled at him before I sat and started to pick some of my favorite foods; ham & cheese sandwiches, chips, and some fruit salad.

I look up from my plate to see Harry with a glazed expression. I nudged him in the side and the pumpkin juice that he was drinking, dribbled down his chin. I followed his line of vision to see the object of my undying hate, Cho Chang.

I turn to look at Harry in the eye to see an embarrassed smile grace his features.

All I could see was red.

"Eww, really? Chang, Harry? You could do so much better." I said as I harshly bit in my sandwich.

"What's so wrong with Cho?" Harry asked annoyed.

"I can name a hundred ways. Five of them you have witness, just face it Harry. She's no better than a _Slytherin whore_ like **Pansy Parkinson**." I spat at Harry, before stabbing my fruit salad.

"I don't know why you even care who I like since it's **none of your business** and I'm not looking for _your_ approval anyway." He replied coldly.

"Even more, I don't even know why you chose to come sit over here. I didn't ask you to come over here." Harry continued.

"I came here because I needed a friend and a person I like to talk to, and that was you. If that's a problem then I'll leave you to the staring of the rotten 'apple' of your eye." I grabbed my bag then left.

"**Fine**." Harry grounded out.

"_Fine_." I hissed at him.

I ran out of the Great hall, not caring who I hit on the way out. I ran to the Quidditch field. I 'accio' my broom like Harry did for his task.

Harry.

That idiot.

The broom slammed in my hand and the next second I was flying.

Ivy's P.O.V.

Cedric.

It was so good to have him again; I was finally able to say he was mine and no one else's.

Everything was right in my world again… That was until I saw Ginny run angry out of the doors and running pass a group of Slytherins. She still ran towards the Quidditch field. That gave me little hope that she was going to be alright without me, at least until I finished eating lunch.

I guessed Cedric saw my face. "Do you want to go after her?"

"Not when she's like this. She just ran through a group of Slytherins like they were Hufflepuff 1st years… No offence."

"None taken and maybe your right…" Cedric replied with a small smile.

I gripped his hand a little tighter and guide him to the Great Hall.

I saw Harry livid in his seat, so knew that I need to talk to him and know if my idea of what happen is true.

"Hiya Harry. Do mind if we sit here?" I asked kindly.

Harry groaned. "Sit where ever the hell you want to sit, I'm leaving." Harry hissed before grabbing his things and left the Hall.

Uhh…That was un-expecting….

We sat down and were greeted with Hermione with a grin on her face.

"Hello, I'm guessing everything turned out alright?" Hermione asked with a bigger smile.

I look at Cedric and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You're right 'Mione." I said with a smile.

"Where's Ginny, Harry and Ron?"

"Uh, I don't know where Ron is but Harry and Ginny just ran out of here…"

"What?! What happen?!?" Hermione said shockingly.

"Thats what we all would want to know, but the good news is that they are finding a good way to take out their anger." I said trying to crack a smile.

"And what's that Ivy?" Hermione said sternly.

"Both of them went to the Quidditch field." Cedric said casually.

I nodded.

"But now since that is out of the way. What caused you to have that grin on your face?" I asked.

Hermione's face turned beet red.

"Viktor asked me to the ball."

"Victor? Victor from Ravenclaw?" I asked innocently. Randomly see the said-Ravenclaw sit down with his other 6th year friends.

"Uh, Ivy I think she means Krum." Cedric whispered in my ear.

"OHH!" I answered loudly as I giggled with glee.

Hermione rolled her eyes before joining me in my giggles. It was until we were interrupted by someone.

Professor Snape.

"Resea?" Snape said with an eyebrow up in questioning.

"Yes, Professor?" I said masking my emotions.

"Your Father wanted me to give this to you since he can't give it to you in person. I hope that these… distractions… won't get in your way." Snape gave me a letter. He sneered at Cedric before gliding away.

Slimy Slytherins.

Cedric and Hermione look at me with confusion.

I smile at them before I tell them that I have to look at this in private. I kiss Cedric on the cheek and wave a good bye to Hermione before I walk off to the lake.

Once I get there I sit under the big old Oak tree and open the letter.

_Dear, Ivy_

_Your mother and I have heard that the Yule ball is coming around. It's the perfect time to get acquainted with your future husband, which is Mr. Draco Malfoy. We have already made plans for your dress and got your papers signed. You are to tell Mr. Malfoy that you know of these things and that you are honored to go to the ball with him. Make your mother and me proud of you and we might just forget all the stunts you pulled that were very un-lady like and not the Resea way. Keep your Studies up and we will see you over Christmas Break with your brother._

_Daniel Resea_

_Head of Magical Law and Enforcement_

Oh no…

_Done!! Finally!! XD I'm SOOOOO sorry that you had to wait so long but I hope that this was worth it… By the way that I'm working today, I might have the next chapter done in the next couple of days :D so that's great news for you _

_So until next time_

_~Lost2Love~ _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello again special readers! :D I know I left you on a confusing note, but now you know a little more about Ivy, which is important to the story… oh no! I just noticed a lot of mistakes in the last chapter. I also notice I mention another brother, well this one is a first year right now and in Ivy's words would be a "Ass-Kisser" so he is exactly what his parents want his to be. I'm sorry for the mistakes and I hope that this Chapter is better _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is J.K. Rowling… but on the bright side, Ivy is all my idea!XD**_

_**The song that helped me was 'Back against the wall' by Cage the Elephant**_

"_**Tonight I'll have a look **_

_**And try to find my face again**_

_**Buried beneath this house,**_

_**My spirit screams and dies again"**_

Chapter 15: The Unthinkable

Ginny's P.O.V.

It's been a hard couple of weeks since my fight with Harry and it seems that I really blew it this time… But this is the week of the Yule Ball and I need to see if I can make up to him and maybe become his date?

I know that it's crazy but I can try, right?

With all this thinking it made me bump into the object of my thoughts and affection.

Harry James Potter.

"Uh, hiya Harry." I said with a small smile.

"Hey Gin…" he replied with his own form of a grin.

"I'm sorry about how I acted. Of course it's none of my business who you date. I'm-" I was caught off by Harry hugging me.

….He's hugging me…

Hug back stupid! My head screamed at me.

I slowly worm my arms around Harry and lay my head on his chest.

"I forgive you." He warmly whispered in my ear. "How could I ever stay mad at you? And it's alright, she said no to me anyway." Harry pulled back and gave me a dazzling smile but in his eyes I saw the truth… He was hurting.

I pulled him closer and whisper in his ear. "You don't have to lie to me. I understand how you feel. It's alright." I rubbed soothing circles on his back and look up to see the sparkling shade of emerald that I've always loved. Paired with a star dazzling smile and I was in my personal heaven. Just me and him.

"You want to go to the common room?" asked Harry.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice.

We broke our embrace and started walking down that hall with Harry randomly muttering to himself while rubbing his neck… wow, awkward was all that echoed in my head.

Once in the Common Room, we see my brothers and Hermione all around Ron.

"What Happen?" I asked once we were near the group.

Ron was muttering to himself and what seem like a dazed expression.

"He asked Fleur Delacour to the ball." Hermione answered with a frown.

"Did she say no or something?" I asked.

"He never got the answer, he ran off screaming before she could answer."

Ron grabbed Harry and starting talking in his ear. Harry looked up and walked to where Parvati and Lavender were. He came back with a grin and said "We got our dates Ron."

…Did I just lose my chance to Patil?

Epic Fail.

Ivy's P.O.V.

'How am I going to do this?' still echoed in my head since I got my letter from my father.

My father.

I know what I must do but, why Malfoy? I haven't liked him since the day I met him yet, my parents think it's what's best. Oh how I wish I didn't have to do this but I know what happens if I don't and I really don't want a visit from my father or Snape… Really? How did my father become friends with that guy?

I look around the hall to make sure no one sees me. I clip on my pin that I made in 1st year. I walk down the hall way and all the students that pass me by don't notice me. Good, everything is working so far.

I wanted Cedric to be with me right now but I guess that would mean telling him why I need to do what I am doing right now… and I really don't want to tell him that. Ignorance is bliss as the saying goes.

I reach the dungeons and take off my clip and put it in my pocket. I say the password and enter the Slytherin Common room.

Cold, green and emotionless.

Wow, the Slytherins really out done themselves, but if you tell them that I said that; your head will explode.

I reach the person that I am looking for, Draco Malfoy.

_My Slytherin husband._

Ugh, excuse me as I throw up then kill myself. But for now I have to keep my face expressionless just like I was taught.

Malfoy looks up from his book and smirks at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little Gryffindor, Ivy." He mocked at me.

I glare at him, hoping that if looks can kill, he would be massacre.

"Aw, don't be mad, honey." Malfoy cooed as he brushed his finger under my chin.

"Don't you **dare, **touch me." I hissed at him.

"That's the Ivy I know. I was wondering how long I would have to wait till she came out. But, I have all the time in the world." Malfoy's smirk grew.

"Malfoy you know damn well that I don't want that. I'm just doing it for my family." I said softly but with power.

"I know love" I glared "But that's the way our families have been for hundreds of years. Just embrace it like I have." Malfoy spread his arms with a smile.

"I won't embrace it till my dying breath. But it's my father's wish." I muttered the last part.

"At least we are on the same page, my dear." Malfoy sat down and pointed at the seat next to him.

I sat on the edge of the seat while Malfoy just lounged.

"So did you make your decision already?" Malfoy asked bluntly.

"Yes, I will tell him but you will not interfere." I said coldly.

Malfoy nodded. I start to make my leave when Malfoy grabs my hand.

"One more thing before you leave…"

"And what's that?" I asked.

He points to his lips and says "Practice makes perfect."

WHAM!

"_**Goodbye Malfoy**_." I hissed before I left the Slytherin on the floor in pain.

Acantha P.O.V.

I'm so late! Ugh! I won't have any time to fix my hair to absolute perfection. Tonight is the ball and I wanted to just do a little studying before I went to the dormitories with all the other girls, but I end up somehow taking a nap in the library. Ugh, I'm so glad that Seamus didn't see me or he would have a laughing fit for days.

Seamus.

I'm so glad that Ginny let him go so that I could be with him. Just the thought of it puts a smile on my face.

I reach my room to see a very amusing image.

Ginny is running around everywhere in her bra and panties which are both black…. What does she expect tonight?

Ivy is spelling her hair into different hairstyles in front of the mirrors… in her blue bra and panties… okay…

Katie comes out of the bathroom in red bra and panties, and walks to her part of the room to do her makeup.

And Mary is looking at which dress to where… in her pink bra and panties…

…Is today national wear your underwear in the dormitories?

"Oh, hi Acantha! We're just about to work on our makeup. Do you want to join?" asked Ginny.

"Uh… I'm just to get clean up then I'll work on that." I smiled.

"Okay! But remember to just put on your bra and panties so you won't get any more clothes dirty!" replied Ivy.

Ohh… that makes sense… now…

Five hours (of pain) later…

I walk down the stairs to see the man of my dreams…

Seamus Finnegan.

He was dressed in to the normal black dress robes but on him, they look like they were made for him.

I smile at him and I see him visibly choke up. He slowly smiles as he looks me up and down before staying on my face with the biggest smile I've ever seen grace his features.

I blush and I finally meet him at the bottom of the stairs.

I kiss him lightly on the lip before saying anything.

"Hello beautiful." Seamus whispered huskily.

"Hey yourself." I winked.

I look around to see my roommates with their dates, all of them look smashing but there were two girls that look drop-dead gorgeous. And they were Ivy and Ginny.

Ivy was wearing a full skirt to the ground in a blue and purple metallic material with a dark purple corset that has straps that fall to the side of her arm. She had her hair in a high bun but with her bangs to the left side of her face that helped frame it. The dress itself is amazing but with Ivy's curves and tiny waist. She kills.

Ginny on the other hand, slays. She has on a type of waterfall dress that is thin material that starts dark on the top but lightly fades to the end of the dress. Under the material is a darker green that gently hugs Ginny's curves while the dress makes them more accented giving her a fuller figure. And her hair is perfect with the combination of the dress. Her fire like hair was turned into soft waves that fall into perfect place around her face.

I don't know how Seamus can call me beautiful when there are stunning girls like that right in front of him.

"Hey." He turns my face towards his. "You're the only lass for me. I don't care how they look, because you're the only one I see." He smiled at me before pressing his lips on mine.

"mmm… how did I get so lucky to find a guy like you?" I mumbled between his lips.

"Not until you answer why such a beautiful lass like you even like a lad like me?" Seamus mumbled before he continued kissing me.

Sigh… Seamus kisses are divine.

Ivy's P.O.V.

Deep breath.

I gently walk to the Great hall to where my waiting date is, Draco…

It looks like I can't call him Malfoy anymore since I'm arranged to the slimy git. To me it seems that a) my parents hate me, b) Merlin hates me, or c) life in period, hates me… sigh.

The moment I'm able to leave that snake the better my life is. But for now all I have to do is take deep breaths and not let him get under my skin.

No matter how slow I was walking it feels like I got here faster than usual. Ugh, FML.

I turn the corner to see a tall blond with metallic eyes that cut right through me as I slowly walk towards him. He drinks in the sight of me and all I want to do is run and hide or find Cedric. I wished for days that something might happen so that I wouldn't be stuck going here but it doesn't seem like I was ever going to get my way.

"Hell Ivy, You look more beautiful than ever. It looks like your supporting your family house of Ravenclaw then your own house of Gryffindor." Draco said with a smirk.

I look down to my dress and see that he was right, in a way. My dress was picked out by my mother who was a Ravenclaw and hated the 'ghastly' (as she say) colors of Gryffindor; which brought me to this dress of blue and dark purple with a brass necklace.

"Hello Draco." I said curtly.

"Ah! We are finally down to first names. How refreshing…"His smirk grew with each word.

"Can we just get this over with?" I said boldly.

He nodded then offered his arm. I groaned in my head but I accepted his arm with a straight face. After the remaining walk inside the hall to our seats Draco whispers in my ear.

"Come on love, smile at least. You look like you're not enjoying yourself."

… If I wasn't in a crowed place with professors all around, He would have his bits hexed off. So in my Slytherin way, I used a different solution.

I stomped on his foot then crushed his toes and whispered in his ear, "Don't you ever call me love again." After that I was able to smile at what sound Draco made when he was in pain.

I look around to see any of my friends since we all decided to not look at each other's dresses.

I see a red headed girl walk down the stairs in a green dress… that has to be someone else because that girl looks way different from the girl that I was looking for…

But she looks my way and smiled in the way that I knew that it had to be Ginny…

Ginny's P.O.V.

Wow, everyone is staring.

I'm not sure because I look like a total disaster or because of total hotness… yeah, I'm really rooting for the total hotness.

I look around to see some familiar faces and my date.

Neville Longbottom, is one of my closes guy friends; so when he ask me to the Ball as friends I knew I was going to have fun and maybe show someone; *coughHarrycough* what they missed out. So I dressed to turn heads and by looking at the guy population, I have succeeded.

With a smile on my face I walk to my date.

"Hey Neville." I said once I was in hearing range.

"Wow, Gin? Is that you?" He said flabbergasted.

"Of course, who else can it be?"

"A veela; who has my best friend's red hair." Neville said with a smile.

I laugh; Neville is crazy to think I'm that beautiful.

"So why am I so lucky to have you this beautiful tonight?" He said with a smile.

I didn't answer; I was hypnotized by a pair of green eyes behind him.

Why is it so easy for him to catch my attention when I wasn't even looking for him… that much… Maybe it was because he was in some dark emerald robes that really brought out the color of his eyes, or the way it was fitted so nicely over his chest and his b-

"Ah, so that's the lucky guy?"

My eyes moved so quickly from Harry to Neville that I got a headache.

"Who ever said there was a guy?" I said quickly.

"Well the hint was when I started commenting on your *ahem* assets, that you didn't hex me." He replied with a sly smile.

I hit him hard on the arm, and glared at him.

"_What exactly did you say Longbottom?"_ I said seriously.

"Uh… OH, HI HARRY!" Neville said as Harry passed us.

"Hello Neville." Harry said happily, with a giggling Patil attached to his arm.

With green eyes of jealously; I looped my arm through Neville's and gently rest my free hand on his upper arm. Neville knew what I was trying to do so he removed his arm so it would be around my waist and introduced me as his date.

"Oh, Neville is she your date?" Harry asked when he saw the exchange.

"Yes." Neville replied with a smile.

"So is she from the Beauxbatons because I know she isn't from Hogwarts." Harry asked sincerely. Patil hit him on the arm and glared at him… bitch.

"Are you that oblivious? It's Ginny Weasly." Patil said with a huff.

Ha-ha-ha, jealous bitch.

Harry face turns to one of confusion. "But Patil, Ginny doesn't look like this girl. She's gotta be part veela or something." Harry said confused.

OMG, wow two times in the span of 10 minutes, that's a new record.

I can't help but laugh out loud to the look that comes across Harry's and Patil's face.

Harry looks back at me really hard and his eyes wide. I can't help but smile, hoping that the next words to come out of his mouth are extremely sweet and charming.

"Is that Hermione?"

…Harry is not stupid… he just gets distracted easily… I know this because when I turned around; in my head I asked the same question.

Ivy's P.O.V.

Ugh, Slytherins. Always trying to feel me up when Malfoy isn't looking, slimy bastards. Oh, how I wish I can hex their bits off and their grimly little hands.

I'm so bored out of my mind since Malfoy women aren't suppose mingle with other man, only other women and since all of his friends are morons, their dates were smart enough to get the hell away from them….

Why am I here again? Malfoy seems occupied enough for me to get away.

I slowly walk away until I hear my name called…

"Ivy!"

By the most annoying person that has ever graced my presence, Cho Chang. 'But what's this? No Cedric in sight? This must be my lucky day', I can't help but think dryly.

"Ah, Ivy! How are you?" She*coughHEcough* squealed in glee.

"Just peachy, speaking of peachy what a …_lovely dress_." I replied falsely amused.

Uh, the sight of her dress is far from lovely.

It's a peach color dress…

PEACH.

I'm allergic to peaches so even the sight of the color makes me sick and feel itchy.

But I think what makes this more ironic and disgusting is that I found out that I was allergic to the fruit when I was friends with her at 5 years old. I would be touched that she remember but now greatly wanting to revile her in the spot.

"Oh thank you, I knew you would _love_ it." Cho replied falsely as I.

Ah, I knew there was a mutual understanding on why she is doing this and wear that hideous dress that I know she didn't pick out of her own favor, at least not without getting something in returned. That bitch.

"Cut the shit Chang." I whispered icily still keeping a smile to keep appearances up for the teachers. They are still watching.

"What-ever do you u mean Ivy?" She replied with fake innocents.

"I mean; I fucked up your already fucked up face and you come to me like it never happened that you never kissed my boyfriend?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ah, Ivy;" Cho tsk-ed. "Here is a grammar lesson for you. 'He _was your_ boyfriend.' _Now he's mine_, and there's nothing you can do about it without your family disowning you." Cho replied icily sweet.

Damn that bitch. I should have never told her the ways of my pure-blood family. Not even Ginny knows as much as Cho since I've known Cho longer. My father was already on my ass about just sending Chang; family friends daughter, to the Hospital wing. How was it going to turn out for the family if their living oldest was the killer to their most important connection to everything we had to our name? I would be disown and sent to Azkaban without a blink of an eye.

"You're confident about that Chang?" A voice behind me replied.

"Ah well isn't it the infamous Draco Malfoy." Cho purred.

I turn to see a hard look in the eyes of my future husband.

"I see that you're more dreadful than ever. " Malfoy said lazy.

"That's not what you said the last time you saw me, I think the word was _sexy_, if my memory serves me right." Chang smiled sweetly.

... What the fuck… I turn to Malfoy to see his face emotionless.

"If _sexy _meant; sickly, evil, xanthermia, yak; then yes, you're _very sexy._" Malfoy lazily replied back.

"I am very sexy Draco, but not of your definition. But by sexy meaning skillful, excellent, x-rated, yeller." Chang winked at Malfoy.

Uh, I'm going to be sick. Why the hell is Chang trying to flirt with Malfoy? Didn't she once say that she hated him… oh, now I understand why.

"If that was even true, he would of owl you back, but by the looks of things he's here with me." I can't help but add smugly as I slide me arm through Malfoy and give him a wink. On the inside I just wanted to hit Cho, run to find Cedric and run away forever but there was one thing that stop me. The look on Cho's face was priceless.

"You want to be with this dishonorable whore, then me?" Cho asked flabbergasted.

"This honorable woman is clearly better than your common street trash." Malfoy adds slyly towards Cho but with a wink towards me.

Cho walks away with a 'huff' and her nose in the air.

Once out of sight I move quickly from Malfoy in hopes that I didn't catch anything that might make me sick. He grabs my hand and moves us in a more seduce place.

"Why is it that you're always in trouble my dear Ivy?" Malfoy asks dryly.

"I don't cause trouble; it's that fucked face Chang's fault." I say heatedly.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's more to the story then you lead on." Malfoy shakes his head.

"Because you're a snake and all snakes think that way." I say bitterly.

"Besides I should be asking question like, why does Chang think you called her _sexy_?" I continued heatedly.

"Because when I was bored, I would have her over." Malfoy says dryly.

"To do what? Fuck? Because that seems like the only thing she would be good for when you're _bored_." I hissed.

"Why do you even care? Are you jealous? You don't even want this, so tell me Ivy. What do you want?" Malfoy snapped.

"I want to know _what the fuck_ is going on. I want to know why Chang is messing with you. I want to go with my friends. I want to not be here right now. But as you can see I want what's best for my family, so if that's marring you then I want you. So tell me Malfoy _what the fuck is going on_? I'm your _fiancé_." I all but screamed.

Malfoy's face goes blank.

"She would give me blowjobs. I hate her. I only did it because I was bored." Malfoy states emotionless. I stay quiet and look at the floor in anger until he continues.

"I'll go with you so you can party with your friends. I want you to be here right now. I want you too but not for my family and I won't make you stay with me for only family matter." Malfoy whispers.

I look up from the floor to the wall beside us. He gentles place his hand under my chin to he can look at me straight in the eyes. I look up to see sad metallic eyes

"Why you say these things but know that I hate you?" I ask.

Malfoy smiles.

"Because I know that it's not true and that's why I say these things." Malfoy laughs.

He puts his hand down to find mine and weaves his fingers through mine. And I can't help but smile at this dumbass.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later on at the party:

Draco did what he told me… and yes I'm now calling him Draco in my head. Yes I know that I just enter the dark side but Draco tells me on the dark side they have cookies… I'm more of a brownie girl but hey, it's a sweet!

I also know that you're wondering why I suddenly have these hilariously stupid conversations with Draco but that reason is still untold… and I really don't want to find out or I will have to be sent to St. Mungo's for insanity.

Tonight has been really good, I've been hanging out with Ginny (she's giving me this look), Neville (Surprisingly okay with Draco?), Hermione (She's having so much fun that it looks like she doesn't care who she hangs out with.), and Viktor Krum!... I LOVE HIM!

Viktor and Draco are old friends; they knew each other when they were babies for some odd reason. So all in all, the night is okay but there is one thing that nags my mind… Where is Cedric?

I've wanted at least one dance with him before we make are getaway… What could be taking him so long?

"Ivy. Let's leave before they notice." Says I voice I recognize.

I follow him without a second thought and once we were out of sight, he takes me to a broom closet and puts my back up against the wall. I look up so see his gray eyes filled with love as he slowly kisses me with his perfect lips.

"I missed you." Cedric whispers.

"I missed you too." I sigh.

"You look more beautiful than ever, if that's even possible." He smiles.

I blush as he gently kisses my lips again.

"So what would you like to do?" Cedric whispers as he nuzzles my neck.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." I whisper in his ear.

"Then you chose because I'm perfect with being with you like this."

"I have an idea on where we can go…" I say with a giggle.

"Then lead the way Madame Resea." Cedric says as we leave the broom closet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Room of Requirement, The next Morning:

I wake up to white sheets around me, hear light snoring and a warm body presses to my back.

Oh my gosh… I did not… wait the memories are rushing back to me… And I was just making fun of Chang because she was easy and here I am in the room of requirement with Cedric… And I'm engaged to Draco…I haven't told Cedric that… Maybe I can change my parents mind?

My thoughts were broken when the arm around me pulled me to the hot body behind me. Hot in both sense of the word.

I gently turn around, careful not to wake him to see Cedric in sleeping bliss. I brush a stray piece of hair and snuggle closer to him. He looks so peaceful, like an angel. I can't help but stare and wonder why I'm so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend.

After a few moments of quiet I see him yawn and snuggle in my neck while mumbling "Mine.". I can't to help but giggle at how possessive he was. He pulls back a gives me a big lazy smile as he rubs his nose with mine.

"You're warm." He mumbles before going back to snuggling my neck.

"Good morning to you too." I can't help but giggle as his breath tickles my neck.

"It's morning? I don't wanna leave." I hear him whine as pulls me more flush with himself.

"I don't want to leave either." I giggle.

"Then don't." as his kisses my neck.

"Ah! But we have to! People will talk!" I laugh as his kisses tickle me.

"Since when do you care about what people think about you?" Cedric says jokingly.

"Since people started telling my parents what I've been doing." I say in a huff as I try to find my clothes.

"Aw, don't be mad at me." Cedric pouts as he sits up with the sheets riding deliciously low on his hips.

"I'm not mad at you," I say putting myself in front of him wrapping my arms around his neck. "I just really hate that," I saddle his hips. "I can't stay." I kiss him softly. I pull back to see Cedric's eyes full of lust.

"Can we at least be a little late?" Cedric rasped.

I slap his chest but kissed him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_As Cedric and Ivy had their alone time together they've only fell in love with each other a little more every day. Draco still hanged out with Ivy, but without Ginny knowing. It would kill her to know, Ivy thought. It only had Ginny and Hermione wonder what is going on with their friend. And it scared only Ginny more to find Ivy, Ron and Hermione all gone as they were the specialty chosen for the Second Task. Ginny was even more worried to when it came to the Third and Final Task. It was the one that usually meant death, if you weren't already killed. And that is where we start off again. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Third Task:

Ivy's P.O.V.

It's here.

The feeling of sickness.

The feeling that the worst can happen.

I felt it the moment I woke up and I know that by the end of the day, I will know what has happened to cause me such sickness… And the thought of it scares me to death.

"Hey Ivy, don't daze out on me!" I hear Cedric joke.

I put on a smile to hide my fear.

"I'm sorry that I get bored easily." I joke back.

"That's not what you were saying last night…" he whispers suggestively in my ear.

"Shut up prat!" I slapped him on the chest. He laughs at me.

"Hey there's someone I want to meet before I start my task!" He says with glee.

"And who might that be?" I giggle.

"That would be me."

I turn around to see an older version of Cedric… oh my gosh… its Cedric's father…

"Hey dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend Ivy Resea. Ivy, babe, this is my dad." Cedric says with a grin.

"Hello Mr. Diggory. It's a pleasure to meet you." I say with a smile.

"Well the pleasure is all mine, Cedric has told me much about you." Mr. Diggory said with a proud smile.

"Oh I bet he has." I say with a laugh and I stare at my boyfriend.

We talk and laugh at bit more before Cedric gets called to get on the field. His dad; Amos gave him a pep talk before telling me a goodbye. Cedric and I are alone so I give him a big kiss and hug.

"Promise to come back to me." I whisper in his ear.

"I promise." He whispers back before giving me his earth-shattering kiss.

Ginny P.O.V

"Harry! Good luck!" I giggled as I gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Gin." Harry smiled.

"So remember, win and we'll spend all summer at the Burrow." I said with glee.

"Really? That's great! Now I really want to win!" Harry said with a huge grin.

"Thanks Gin! I'll see you soon." Harry said as he ran toward the field.

"Uh, do you think you should have told him that he was going to come whether he wins or lose?" Hermione said while Ivy nodded in agreement.

"Aw but Mione, that would make it less interesting." Ron replied.

Hermione hit him on the arm before leaving for her seat and Ron just followed him.

"Ron is such a puppy." Ivy says with a shake of her head.

"Exactly, what I was thinking." I laughed.

"So let's go sit down and watch the puppy with his master?" Ivy laughed.

"Hell yeah." I laughed harder.

So Ivy and I walk arm in arm to our beloved friends.

Three hours into the Task: 

"What the bloodly hell is taking so long?" Ivy muttered under her breath as she messes with Cedric's scarf around her neck.

"I don't know Ivy. Sometimes these things take time."

"But it's been a hour since the second red spark has been fired. Krum and Delacour are already here. Why isn't Cedric or Harry here?" Ivy says faintly.

"Don't worry, they'll get here." I hugged Ivy.

"I'm not worry that they'll get here, its just-" Ivy didn't finish that sentence she just pointed with fear.

I look so see Harry carrying Cedric as they fall to the ground. But its not right, the band shouldn't be playing because…

Cedric is Dead.

I was too much in shock to see Ivy run away as Cedric's Dad hugs his sons' dead, unmoving body. And I don't see who follows her.

All I do is run to Harry as I try to calm the crying boy that I love and I can't help but cry with him.

Ivy's P.O.V. 

No.

NO.

NO! THAT'S NOT CEDRIC! CEDRIC IS ALIVE, HE'S NOT THAT BODY, HE'S BREATHING, HE'S WARM NOT COLD!

I need to run away. I can't look at him. It's not him. He's not the one that I kiss, he's not the one that tells me he loves me. That body is not Cedric.

I need to run.

I need to puke.

My long hair is in my face covered in my sick and I don't care, I won't ever care because the man I love… is gone.

I feel the tear that glob my vision as I run trying to get away from it all. It clouds my vision so bad that I don't see the rock that makes me fall and hit the marble floor with a terrible crunch. But these physical pains still don't beat the pain that is stabbing and killing my heart.

My face is a mess, I know I have snot all over my face and in my hair. My vomit is still there and I don't care. I want to die.

Kill me now.

There's too much silence in this lonely hall.

I scream my anguish from the floor till my throat is dry.

I scream Cedric's name, I scream how it was my entire fault that he was even in the fucking task, I screamed how I wanted to die.

I cried and cried till I was hugging my knees and shaking.

"Ivy, we need to leave." I hear a voice as he tries to pick me up.

"NO! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE MALFOY!" I scream and thrashed.

"WE NEED TO LEAVE!" Malfoy says as he still tries to pull me.

"WHY THE FUCK DO WE NEED TO?" I screamed with sadness.

"Because _The Dark Lord_ killed Cedric. _The Dark Lord has returned_." Malfoy replied with sadness.

My sadness stopped… But my anger has only began…

_Wow, that was a long chapter, and was full with so much drama! DX don't hate the writer! DX I'm sorry for the random bra & panties part. I really didn't think I would add that or not but I thought 'What the heck', and put it in so you can understand Acantha better as a character… meaning her mind is always in the gutter :P lol. And Neville… he's not shy with Ginny, and as you can tell, likes to flirt, a lot. Lol, but he has a very important part in this story as I finally figure out and so will you, my reader :D lol. Yes I know that I made Harry seem like a slow-headed guy, it's just because he doesn't want to admit to himself that he might think of Ginny more than Ron's little sister, so that's why he was mumbling to himself and playing dumb by bringing Hermione to the conversation .Smart when you really think about it, maybe he should of gone to Ravenclaw instead? lol. Now the random Cho appearance without Cedric.. he was hiding. Lol. And Yes Cho is that easy. Draco is very sorry that he did that but gosh when you're bored to death and the only thing to do is hang out with the most annoying person ever, he had to shut her up… But very bad idea on how to shut her up… Yes Draco is okay with Ivy's friends, I guess he's not that evil? Nah, we still gotta watch out for him… Cedric and Ivy do the dirty deed, hahaha I snuck that in, didn't I? lol. Yes I know that I skipped the 2__nd__ task… well I wanted to finish already and plus nothing really important happen for this story so it's all okay! :D Now I know that I just made the saddest ending ever for Cedric and Ivy but I had to do it so that later in the story you'll understand everything… It will make you very mad… and Happy in a weird way so it's all good! :D lol I bet you're also wondering why this dang Author's Note is so long, well its near the end of the School year at Hogwarts and the start of summer so I thought I would put an indent for this. The next chapter will be about summer but nothing happens that really needs more than one chapter. After that is Chapters about Ginny's 4__th__ year… Yeah, not really Ivy :D lol So send me a review and tell me what you think :D_

_Until the next chapter,_

_~Lost2Love~ _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello wonderful readers :D here it is! From here on you will never have a Ivy's P.O.V… I bet you're sad. Don't be, the story gets better from here on :D I just want to say thanks to:_

_Hptrump: Sorry if he seems stupid, I didn't know I portrayed him liked that. _

_And all the others that favorite my story :D_

_The song that helped me a lot with this chapter is the song 'Mad world' but sang by Adam Lambert._

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Goin' no where, goin' no where_

_And their tears are fillin' up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which im dyin' are the best I ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad World_

Chapter 16: We mourn for the morning after the lost…

Ginny's P.O.V.

_She's not here._ I can't help but think as I take my seat in the back of the ceremony. I look to my right to see Harry sitting next to me with his head in his hands as he tries not reliving the memory. I know it's been haunting him, just by the look in his eyes. He won't tell us what exactly happen but just repeat; _Voldermort is back_… Hermione and Ron couldn't make it with us because they believe that they didn't know him well enough.

_She's not here to see him one last time._ I thought as I look at the letter in my hand. It was unopened and had the name _Diggory _written on it. With it came a piece of parchment saying '_give this to Mr. Diggory if I don't make it there in time… by the looks of it, I won't be there. ~Ivy'_

How could she not make it to the one man that I could tell that she was in love with? Was it too hard for her? Why is she not here? Why has she disappeared? Why hasn't she told me anything?

It's been a week since I have seen her and I'm wondering what could be so important then seeing her Cedric before they buried him?

I need to stop thinking about this and at least worry about Harry…

I look at Harry again to see him staring at his hands. I reach over and put my black gloved hand on his hand. I give it a squeeze as he gently covers my hand with his. He looks up and gives me a small sad smile.

_I'm sorry Harry._ I say with my eyes.

He nods then sighs as he stares back to speaker who is saying that they will begin now.

I look around to stop myself from crying at the beautiful speeches that are being made. I can't do that; I'll have my own separate time to grief just not here… I can't make Harry feel worst. I can tell that he's beating himself even more as he looks at the grieving crowd.

"It's my entire fault… it's my bloody fault…" I heard Harry mutter to himself.

I squeeze his hand again and shake my head when he looks up. He tries to smile again but all I see is guiltiness and sadness.

I shake my head and pulled his left hand in my lap as I gently rub his palm to sooth him.

I look up from his hand to see still sadness but it had gone away a little. He squeezes my hand and I let go of his hand as he looks back at the speaker.

I start looking around again to see a person that I thought wasn't going to come…

She just sits there, with no emotion written on her face. She just stares out at the coffin. _She does want to see him one last time._ I can't help but think. I take in her appearance to see that she has Cedric's scarf on and a silver ring on her right hand middle finger. She wearing a long black cloak so I can't really tell what she's wearing exactly but her long hair is down in her normal waves. She looks almost exactly the same, but why did she say that she might not be here?

I look back to the podium to see Professor Dumbledore start speaking.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the equalities that distinguish Hufflepuff house, he was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, and he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew as your best friend or just a colleague. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came down. Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldermort."

The room became quieter. Horrified stricken faces were all around. I turn to see Ivy put her head down to cover her face, but I can tell that she is on the verge of tears… oh Dumbledore, please don't tell us. We already are depressed enough.

Dumbledore continued, "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of you are horrified that I have done so- either because you don't believe that Lord Voldermort has returned, or because I shouldn't have told you at all. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of any accident, or some sort of blunder would be an insult to his memory. So, may Cedric be honored forever in our hearts."

Dumbledore stepped off the stage. The head speaker came back to inform us that they will have the coffin open for an hour before closing it again to bury it. I see people get up to pay their respects, some stay in their seats to cry their eyes out, some stay sitting to just stare off. Harry and I sit, while we wait till it's clear enough to go up and pay our respects. I look back at Ivy to see her in the same position, with her body silently shaking. Once I see that most people have already gone up I nod at Harry and we stand up arm in arm to Cedric coffin…

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't you dare bloody cry._ I chant in my head as I stare down the aisle to Cedric coffin. I look down inside the coffin to see him, my best friend lying there in a suit with his Hufflepuff tie with his eyes closed and his hand placed together on his stomach.

My stomach drops, my eyes well up and I've never wanted to cry this badly in my whole life. I can't stop it but the tears fall down hard. I take off my gloves and put on hands on Cedric's hands. His hands are cold, I don't know why I would even think that they would be warm like I remember, and just the thought of it makes my cry harder. I look at his face, paled but still the same as I remember it. Yes this is his body; this is the body of my best friend that I'll never see again. I can't lie to myself anymore.

I pull out an old photo, a photo that Cedric, Ivy and I all had. It was after our first year as friends, me just laughing as Ivy does a face and Cedric shakes his with laughter. Just looking at it brings all the memories back, even the one of Cedric coming back… dead.

I'm almost bawling just by looking at the picture but I have to do what I need to do.

I place the picture under Cedric's hands with a sad smile.

I look to my right to see Harry there with his hands in front of himself. His eyes are red and I can see a trail of tears. I grab his left hand and put in on top of Cedric's and give both hands a squeeze. I hear Harry sniffle but I just stay staring at Cedric's face. I pull my hand away and start to put on my gloves again but Harry stays on Cedric's hand for a little while before pulling it back to himself. He still stares but a couple of tears come down.

Once my gloves on, I pull Harry by the hand to sit back down. I walk pass Mr. Diggory and said "Ivy Resea wanted me to give this to you… I'm sorry for your lost… he was one of my best friends."

Once back in our seats I see Ivy make her way up.

She walks slowly as if she wants to delay it only by seconds. I finally see her front of the coffin but I only see her back. She just stands there, looking. After a while she bends down to the coffin and I know, she's giving him a kiss goodbye…

Once away from the coffin she goes to Mr. Diggory and wordlessly gives him her scarf, Cedric's scarf then walks out of the room.

Everyone now knows who she was to him, and that would be the last time I see her as the Ivy that I know.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That summer was like no other, The Order of the Phoenix was back and we were force to stay at Grimmauld's Place. We weren't allowed to tell Harry that until he came to us, and when he did he was angry. It didn't really help that Harry got sent to the Ministry for a falsely accused for inappropriate use of magic even though he has told him that I was because of Dementors. Fat lard of a Minister is what we have since he STILL doesn't believe that Voldermort is alive and back in business. But since he's so scared he just blames Harry for everything and Cedric's death…

Poor Harry, I hear him screaming every night Cedric's name, his mom and his dad. What a burden to have, I wish that I could help but he only pushes us away. What a stubborn prat.

I haven't spoken to Ivy all summer because of the Order, but she still would have sent me letters… What is wrong with Ivy? This is just something that she doesn't do. We always talk about what's on our mind to each other. We're best friends, but why do I feel like that she gone with Cedric?

Maybe I'll just wait for the trip to Hogwarts to see her again…

_Review plz! Oh and if you weren't able to give me a review on the chapter for some odd reason just PM me :) Plus I don't know if you've notice but I'm updating really fast because 1.) my writing block is gone, 2.) I have time, and 3.) I FINALLY know what I'm going to do for this story :D I think you'll really like it :D _

_Until the next chapter_

_~Lost2Love~_


	17. Chapter 17

_I am soooooooooo sorry! My laptop died after the last chapter! DX But Thanks to:_

_Selesteant: I'm so sorry that I didn't say thanks in the last chapter :/ but then again you reviewed the moment I put it up… lol_

_Hptrump: Ginny is just comforting him, yes it seems that they are together but its more like 'I can't handle this, you can't handle this, lets hug' type of deal. I'll explain more in the chapter. _

_There's an important Author's Note at the end of the chapter._

_The song that really helped me was "Crying" by Sugarcult_

'_Picking up the pieces of a life _

_You've broken_

_Stitching it together_

_With the seams wide open'_

_Disclaimer: i do not own anything that is Harry Potter... Sad):_

Chapter 17: Un-wanted and Un-needed, is there a difference? 

Hermione's P.O.V.

The summer is finally over and I can't tell you how much of a relief that is. Harry has gone more temperamental because of so many things. I have a feeling that Hogwarts might not help Harry as much as it use to. I think it will just bring out the worst memories for him since of the death, and by the looks of it, Ginny isn't doing any better. But it seems that they both are trying to work that out with each other. Ron doesn't like it and Ginny has gotten better but I see that look in her eyes. I don't want her to hurt anymore then she has already with the Ivy thing. All throughout the summer Ginny (and me) has been waiting for letter or an owl or something from Ivy. The last thing Ginny had gotten was a letter that was for Mr. Diggory and just had a note saying that we needed to give it to him because she wouldn't be there. Ginny gave it to him but Ivy was there… Why did she send that letter but be there herself? Ginny also told me about Ivy giving Cedric's scarf back to Mr. Diggory… Ginny says that just doesn't feel right… and the thing is I feel it too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hogwarts train:

Harry, Ron and I just found a compartment with Neville and Luna inside. We just ask if the seats were taken and introduced ourselves to Luna. Harry and Ron have never met Luna so it was rather amusing to see them try to understand her.

Luna started to read a magazine that I have never heard of called the Quibbler.

"Luna? What's the Quibbler?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Oh it's my father's magazine. It talks about wacksurpts and Voldermort." Luna answered nonchalantly .

I was distracted by the information… if that has information about Voldermort maybe I should get a subscription and tell Dumbledore about it…

"What the bloody hell is a 'wacksurpt'? Ron asked confusedly.

"Oh they're the little demons that attack your mind and make you confused… hmm, you seem to have the symptoms." Luna seriously stated.

We couldn't help it, Harry and I burst out laughing at Ron. The look on his face was… Priceless!

"Hey Luna is there anything else that you think might be messing with Ron?" Harry asked covering his laughing behind his hand.

"There seems to be a lot of things that are attacking Ron, let's see if I can name them all." Luna said amused.

The door burst open and Ginny comes in says hello to Luna then grabs me to be pulled in the aisle. Ginny pokes her head back in the compartment, "I'm stealing Hermione for a little bit, I'll bring her back soon. Bye everyone." she declares. Then she grabs me again to be pulled into another compartment on the other side.

I see Acantha in the compartment looking out the window.

"Hey Acantha, do you know why I'm dragged in here?" I ask amusedly.

"No idea, I was dragged away from Seamus's hug." Acantha said with a sigh and a glare to Ginny.

"So what's the big deal?" I asked Ginny.

"Sit down and I'll tell you." Ginny said emotionless.

_Oh no, this is not good. I can tell by her voice. _I thought as I sat down next to Acantha, who stopped her glaring to pay attention.

"Ivy isn't here…" Ginny voiced blankly.

"But Ginny don't worry, maybe you haven't found her yet-" I said calmly.

"I checked everywhere. I even asked Malfoy and he told me she wasn't on the train." she says heavily.

"How would Malfoy know where Ivy is?" I asked.

"Because that silver ring on Ivy's finger, was Malfoy's ring…" she said sadly

"What's that suppose to mean? That Ivy stole it-" Acantha voiced

"No it means that Ivy is with Malfoy!" Ginny stated angrily.

The room got silent. I can see the tear fall from Ginny's eye;_ she thinks that Ivy is trying to forget Cedric in a different way…_

"Gin, she has to move on. And you know her; she's impatient when it comes to waiting." Acantha says quietly.

"But why would she get with him the night after Cedric's…" Ginny whispers.

"Yes, it doesn't make sense." I add.

"Why isn't she here? Is she at Hogwarts already? Will she come this year? Or the next year? Hermione, Acantha, it's only been a summer and I miss her. I've really needed her and I know she's hurting too, so what the hell is happening?" Ginny says sadly as she slumps in her seat and runs her hand through her hair.

"You're asking the wrong people. If we knew where she was, we would of told you the moment we saw you. Then we would of came up with a plan to get her skinny ass over here, but we don't. We're sorry Gin." Acantha said sincerely.

I nodded my head in agreement. This was something that was really bothering Ginny. Why is Ivy not here; could it be that Ivy is having a vacation to get over Cedric, but that wouldn't explain why Malfoy knows about it and she has his ring… Maybe she just doesn't want to see anyone because of memories about her and Cedric… there's so many things to question that I've barely scratch the surface of it.

"So Ginny, what do you want to do about it?" I ask.

"I guess we'll just listen to _Malfoy _and just wait." Ginny said angry.

"Don't be mad at Malfoy, Ginny. Remember we saw Ivy and Malfoy at the Ball last year and they looked like they were having a smashing time. Maybe they became good friends and once Cedric-"

"Please Acantha don't say that!" I said quickly to stop her train of thought.

"Well I'm just saying what I see and I wouldn't be surprised if Malfoy was trying to get Ivy since the ball… Hmm, here's a random thought… I want to go up to Malfoy and call him Draco."

"Dear, that's his name. It won't matter to the prat."

"Aw but I think it'll get him pissed!" Acantha said excitedly

"Acantha, would you get mad that some random guy came up to you and called you 'Acantha'?" I said in my teacher voice.

"No…"

"Right. You would have thought that guy was an idiot to think if he would just call you by your name to get you mad. Right?"

"Right…"

"So do you get the point?"

Acantha thought for a moment…

"...No…"

WHAM!

"Do you get it now?"

"YES!"

Ginny bursts out laughing at us, I joined and after Acantha's head stopped hurting she joined in the laughter too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After talking to Ginny and Acantha, I had to go back to Harry and Ron. There were some things that needed to be taken care of and I know that Harry will give the answers. Once I enter the compartment I ask Harry for a moment alone. He nods and gives Ron a pat on the shoulder. Ron gives us a small smile and a nod. Once we were alone I just asked Harry point blank.

"Harry, what is this thing that you have with Ginny?" I ask bluntly.

Harry's eyes widen.

"Uh, what do you mean Mione?" Harry asks confusedly.

"You and Ginny are always around each other when we were at you-know-where." I stated.

Harry shook his head.

"We both have huge guilt given to us Mione, I could have stopped Cedric from being murdered while Ginny lost her best friend." Harry said sadly.

"Harry it looks more then comforting." I voiced, still pushing for answers.

"Hermione, did you know I've been having dreams of Cedric being murdered? Every night I have the same nightmare, Ginny has been having the same problem…" Harry said blankly.

Why didn't I know that? Why didn't Ron know that? How was this happening? This was a bad thing to ask about since now I know what I'm really prying into.

"Oh Harry, I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me and Ron?" I voiced full of worry.

"Because I knew it would worry you… it was even hard to tell Ginny, but she told me of her experiences and… I just didn't feel alone anymore." Harry said with a sad smile.

A smile.

A unconscious sign of hope for Ginny, if she saw it.

No matter how sad it was, it still held the power it needed. Harry is trying his very best to get over this twist in his already twisted life, but it's pulling Ginny in too. I would love for Ginny and Harry to get together but at this point, with Voldermort coming back and all, it might just leave hurt. Plus it doesn't look like Harry even understands what is going on, too.

"Harry I'm glad that you're getting over this or at least trying to, but… I think it would be best if you didn't have to lean on Ginny…"

"Why?" Harry asked outraged.

"Because to Ginny, it might look that you really like her and Ron doesn't really like that you're hanging out more with his sister then himself." I stated truly as I voiced Ron's concerns that have been pestering me all summer.

"Ginny knows that I don't like her like that! She's like my sister-" _Might as well stab her in the heart Harry! _"and I didn't mean to distant myself from him, it's just hard." He muttered the last few words while combing his hand through his already messy hair.

"I know but I think it would be best…"

"Okay Mione… you know what's best." Harry says with a small grin.

"Shut it, prat." I say playfully. "Come on lets go back to Ron." I say with a smile.

And with that we go back to Ron and the gang. We talk and laugh till the prefects come to tell us that there's a meeting for Ron and I. After the meeting we tell the passing compartments that it was time to get ready since we're almost to Hogwarts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Common Room:

After an _interesting_ feast, Ginny, Acantha, and I sit in a seclude corner near the fireplace, finally getting a chance to talk since the ride to Hogwarts.

"Did you see her? Is it possible to be part toad?" Acantha giggled.

Ginny grins. "Yeah! And what her deal with interrupting the feast like she own the place? _Hello_ toad lady! This is Hogwarts not your office in the Ministry!" She ranted with the grin still plastered to her face.

"Well, I guess in the Ministry's eyes, they do own the place." I voice with little annoyance. That lady at the Welcoming Feast, _Professor_ Umbridge is making me question what is happening to Hogwarts this year. I had this conversation with Harry and Ron earlier but it seems that they don't want to think of it as the problem till something catches wind.

"Aw, don't get too mad Hermione. She still didn't have the right to mess with the feast. Poor Ron looked like he could of died from starvation." Ginny giggled.

Ginny seems lighter then the last talk I had with her. Maybe this is a good sign. I don't want her to be worrying too much about Ivy. Ivy is one of the strongest person I know, she'll make herself notice when needed.

"Did any of you see her?" Ginny questioned quietly after a moment of silence.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking about.

"I didn't see her." I replied.

"Yeah, me too. Malfoy didn't really eat at the feast, he looked nervous." Acantha chimed in.

"I just know that something is different, and Malfoy is the cause of it all." Ginny said softly.

"Ginny, things will come in to place when the time is right. Lets just wait." Acantha voiced with assurance.

Ginny just smiled sadly, nodding.

"Plus-" Acantha continued. "It's time to finally focus on Harry! I know that you and Harry have been connecting big time, you should work with it!" She smiled brightly.

Ginny blushed. "Hey! Harry and I are just friends-"

"Best friends!" Acantha added in with excitement. Ginny looked at her questionably.

"Come on! You and Harry spend as much time together as Ron does with Harry. And it's not because you're Ron's sister. It's because he actually wants to hang out with you! That's an amazing sign!" Acantha explained with excitement.

"I kind of agree with Acantha." I sigh tiredly. "I was just talking to him about you earlier." I continued.

Harry did seem to like Ginny more then he was letting on. I mean, come on! They share an important emotional moment that not even Ron and I knew about. They've grown closer, with inside jokes, secret smiles, and now a grieving experience. Ginny has all the qualities to be Harry best friend. I wouldn't be surprise if Ginny and Harry get together soon. But I don't know if its such a bright idea to start so soon.

Ginny's eyes brighten up and a slow smile grows.

"Do you really think so?" She asked shyly.

"Honey, I know so!" Acantha declared with a giggle.

As Ginny and Acantha giggle to each other I can't help but think that there's hope for this year, even with the Ministry breathing on our necks. This year is going to be great.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, all that talk about 'this year is going to be great'? That was a total lie. Not only do we have to worry about our O.W.L. coming up but the Ministry is taking everything that is Hogwart.

First, they limit our access to the correct education, then they take away our right to actually practice the spells that we should be learning, and lastly, they've taken away the right to be ourselves.

Quidditch was disband to be questioned.

Professors were getting evaluated, only to be nearly fired.

Students were forced with rules that didn't _really_ affect the learning at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was turning into a Military School for untrained witches and wizards. Might as well not be magical! It wont make a bloody difference!

It's a total madhouse and it has to be stopped.

Dolores "Toad" Umbridge is finished.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to update on some recent activity._

_First, I sorry that I took so long to finish this chapter of Torn. I hope you don't hate me that much for the wait. I've been working on the plot so that you all can understand it better. I'm so excited for this story and I can't wait to finish it so you all can enjoy it(: I know that you'll like it(:_

_Secondly, I've been working on several different stories (Crush, Heavenly Dream, The Artist, and a songfic). All of them are coming out nicely but I will put them on hold so that I can finish this. Plus I only work on them when I'm blocked on this story, so they hardly get any work on them. Sorry if you're an anxious reader for those stories. Right now, they're not the main focus… Plus I'm still working on a permanent plot for some. Sorry. :/_

_Thirdly, I've started a Tumblr account that keeps my followers posted on the status of the stories and occasionally I like to give a preview of what will happen. And also thoughts on what might happen. My account is posted on my profile, so enjoy(:_

_Fourthly, My best friend in real life has asked me to co-write a story with her that will be posted on fan fiction soon. It's a Naruto Story and it's HILAROUS! I'm having so much fun writing it with her so please keep an eye out for it, if you're into Naruto Fanfiction. Her username is AngelofHorror and she's an AMAZING writer!(: so in the meantime, check out her stories! _

_Lastly, it has come to my attention that the rules have changed on fan fiction. A friend of mine had to take down her greatly written story because it was "trashy", "Confusing" and was "breaking" the rules because she had a Author's Note with it's characters in a funny skit. When did writing author's notes in a skit become a problem? I love reading skits then reading the story. Its something to laugh at before getting into a serious moment in the story. If you don't like it, then skip it. It's not going to hurt their feeling if you don't read it but please don't down grade it. I know that it's not all reviewers that do it but some are total jerks to great writers just because they think they can. And the whole calling a story "trashy", that is just plain rude. If you have comments on improving a story, it is welcomed with open arms. But to have it insulted is a whole different matter. Stories are NEVER trashy! They just need help from the reviewer to be pushed in the right direction. In my belief, when writers post their stories, they should be commented with reviews on how to improve their writings and given praise if you saw no improvements. It should all be positive. Telling a writer that their story is "confusing" is not going to help you. You should explain why you don't get it or better yet, ask the writer what you don't understand. That will give the writer a better chance to write a better chapter/story. Just saying its "trashy" is not helping the writer grow. In fact, it just hurts their feelings and causes them not to know what to do. So next time you review, be honest but try to be nice. Oh, and for those reviews that just talk shit and don't have stories posted, shut the fuck up. Thank you._

_Sorry for the rant. _

_Review please!_

_Until the next chapter,_

_~Lost2Love~_


End file.
